You keep me up all night
by 6thBennet
Summary: Captain Swan AU: What happens when an ambitious young lawyer and a guitar playing bartender live together? Personalities clash, bickering ensues and sleep gets interrupted. Emma and Killian are not really getting along, and obviously they are the only ones who don t realise just how perfect they are for each other. (Rated M for smut!)
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily quiet in the apartment. As I was staring into the depths of the cereal bowl in front of me, I pondered if someone could fall asleep while still being awake, if yes, then I was pretty close to it. He kept me awake all night long, for the third time this week. You would think that something like this should make me happy, but there was this one teeny-tiny problem, I wasn´t the girl on the recieving end of his nighttime activties. No, I was just the poor girl lying all alone in her bed, trying to catch up on some badly needed sleep, while her roommate banged his newest catch of the night in the room next door. So, instead of having a good night´s sleep, I had to endure the sound of a headbord banging against the wall, shrill shrieks of pleasure, which sounded more like someone was butchered with an axe, and of course the dirty talking. Always the dirty talking, like I wasn´t frustrated enough already.

I was just trying to guess how much jail time I would get for castrating someone, as I heard the sounds of shuffling and quiet murmurs coming out of his room. Since I was sitting at the kitchen counter, they had to walk by me in order to reach the front door. I had the front seat in what I called the walk of shame parade. The door opened, and I braced myself.

''Thank you Killian, I had such a great time tonight.''

At least one of us, I thought to myself, as I watched the pair walking towards the kitchen area.

''I´m glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart.'' Seriously? I can´t believe that someone would actual fall for this crap.

''So, you got my number, call me if you ever need to relieve some stress.'' The girl, I named her the banshee for obvious reasons, was standing in front of him, raking her perfectly manicured nails over his exposed chest.

They both haven´t noticed me yet, which made the whole scenario slightly awkward.

''Yeah, I´ll call you, but it could take me awhile, I´m pretty busy in the moment, with the things and other stuff.'' God, you could smell the bullshit from miles away.

Oh, now she was pouting, a classic. ''Well, don´t keep me waiting for too long.'' The banshee told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

I couldn´t hold back any longer and let out a sound of disgust. Both pair of eyes snapping in my direction, they finally took notice of me.

''Killy, who is that?'' the banshee asked him, looking at me with a sour look on her face.

Killian on the other hand, knew what was coming. Looking at me, he just shook his head in warning.

''Oh no Killy! How could you! I can´t believe it! And I thought we had something special!'' I wasn´t even trying to be convincing, but the girls he brought in were usually of the gullible variety.

''Killy! What is going on?'' It was kinda cute how she turned all red, arms crossed.

''Don´t listen to her, babe. That´s Emma, she´s just my roommate.'' Killian started pushing the girl towards the front door, but I wasn´t having it.

''How dare you! Just your roommate? And I thought what we had was true love!'' I called after them, and before Killian could close the door on the banshee, I could hear her saying that he should probably get rid of her number.

Well, that was fun, at least I don´t have to listen to that one shrieking again. As I was munching on the soggy remains of my cereal, Killian was leaning against the door. Head hanging low, he took a couple of deep breaths, as to calm himself down. He was dressed in a pair of flannel pyjama pants, and nothing else. I would be lying if I said that I didn´t enjoy the sight. The muscles in his back and arms did sinful things to me, and his ass. God, his ass was delicious. But of course I would never admit that in front of anybody. No, that would remain my dirty little secret.

Suddenly he turned around, quickly averting my gaze, I resumed staring into my cereal bowl like it held the answers to every question in the universe.

''You know, there´s something extremely wrong with you.'' Killian said, as he strolled past me to the fridge.

''Excuse me? I´m not the one who spend the whole night doing things to a girl that weirdly sounded like murder to my ears.'' I told him. ''And by the way, thank you for that, I really appreciated the live stream. It´s not like I needed the sleep. And that was the third girl of the week, are you trying to break a record or something?''

''You know that´s called a sex life, you should try it some time. Based on how uptight you are you could need it.''From the corner of my eye I watched him place a skillet on the stove, placing bacon and eggs beside it.

''I know what a sex life is! But it would be nice if I weren´t included in yours. Seriously, just try to keep it down.''

''Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, sweetheart?'' He asked me, as he cracked one egg at the time into the sizzling skillet. Cringing at the nickname he normally used for his conquests, I turned towards him.

''Don´t call me that! And please enlighten me, why should I be jealous?''

''Isn´t it obvious? You´re just mad that you weren´t the one in my bed last night.''

Hearing that I let out a very unladylike snort.

''Yeah sure, that would be a dream come true, if I would actually get to dream anything, but for that I need to sleep.''

Standing up, I bend down to place the dishes in the dishwasher.

''The only thing you need is to get laid.''

Rolling my eyes, I straightened just right in time to catch him ogling my butt.

''Stop checking out my ass!'' He wasn´t even trying to hide it.

''Hey, I was just trying to make out the pattern of those pants. What are those, penguins?''

I snatched a strip of bacon from his plate, earning a incredulous glance from him.

''Remind me again why we´re living together?'' Killian asked me, pulling his plate towards his body, attempting to protect it from further bacon theft.

''Because you desperately needed a roommate and I was the only applicant able to pay the ridiculous rent you´re demanding.''

''Right! Now I remember.''

A look at the digital clock on the microwave told me that I had to get ready for work.

''I have to get ready. Enjoy your protein, seems like you need it.'' I told Killian as I walked past him towards the bathroom.

''Don´t be bitter, love! You know my door is always open.'' He called after me.

''Don´t mistake your door for your pants!'' I yelled over my shoulder, as I closed the bathroom door.

God, I hate him! Him and his perfectly sculpted ass!

* * *

**So, this idea was stuck in my head for a while now! **

**Tell me if you like it! Reviews make the heart grow fonder! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much fo all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows! I´m happy that you enjoy this story and want me to continue. A lot of you send me some suggestions and I really liked them, so keep them coming. This chapter is from Killian´s POV and I will switch between his and Emma´s every chapter. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first time I layed eyes on Emma Swan, I was a goner. I was seeing a lot of people that day, who were interested in renting the spare room, but since I´m extremely picky no one was good enough. Okay, maybe I´m not that picky, but I would always find some little quirk that made me say no, until she knocked on my door.

She was all about business, talking about leases, contracts and whatnot. I didn´t actually listen to a single word she said, since I was distracted by her tight black skirt and those high heels she wore. It didn´t matter anyway, I decided to let her sign the contract the second she placed her foot in the apartment. Of course my decision was based on completely shallow reasons, but we both profited from it. I got some serious eye candy to look at every day, and she got a decent place to stay.

The days before she moved in, I was planning on how I would get her out of her skirt and into my bed. I was eager to get to know the woman underneath the business attire. But what I thought would be an easy task, was like biting on granite. Emma Swan´s walls were higher than Mount Everest, she blocked every single one of my advances. For a few days I considered if she could be gay, which would explain a lot, since no woman had denied me in a very long time. Of course I asked her, adding that I would be totally cool with it. That earned me a death stare that could have send me straight to hell and her saying that just because she´s not falling for my good looks and endless innuendos, doesn´t mean that she swings the other way. Well, at least I knew then that she thinks I´m good looking.

One day, I just gave up. I had a feeling that there was more to Emma than what meets the eye, stuff that she needed to deal with. So I went back to my normal routine, which consisted of going to work, and picking up some girl for the night to bring her home. And I´ve been doing that since then.

I was doing inventory at the bar, when Jefferson arrived. We met in college when we both decided that the academic life wasn´t for us. Together we bought a sleazy hole in the wall and turned it into this marvel. We named the bar ''The Jolly Roger''. Yeah, we were both drunk one night and Peter Pan was playing on TV and the name was better than anything we came up with. But as it turns out, people love the name, we even have a pirate ship as a logo.

''Killian my friend! How´s it going?'' Jefferson came up behind me to clap me on the back.

''We´re short on Jameson.'' I told him as I was scribbling numbers down on the inventory list.

''Yeah I noticed last night and ordered a few boxes. We´ll get a new delivery in an hour or two.''

That´s one of the reasons why I like working with Jefferson, he notices things before other people do, and he fixes them immediatly. He might be eccentric, some people might even call him crazy, but he´s a good friend and coworker.

''I also noticed that you left with a red haired beauty last night, just two hours after you told me that you were bored by all those casual hook ups.''

I did tell him that. The one night stands were fun and they fit into my life, but these last few weeks I felt like it wasn´t enough, like something was missing.

''Well, I guess I changed my mind.''

Jefferson looked at me in this way of his that told me that he already knew more than he let on.

''Your mood swings wouldn´t have anything to do with a certain blonde that shares living space with you?'' I should´ve known that this was where he was going. Jefferson was probably Emma´s number one fan, he just loved that she didn´t take any shit from me.

''I don´t have _mood swings_, I´m not a girl. And this has nothing to do with Emma.'' I huffed at him as I put the inventory list in his hands.

''Okay, then you wouldn´t mind if I ask her out?'' Seeing my death glare, he put up his hands in mock surrender. ''Yeah, just like I thought.'' He told me, with a satisfied grin on his face.

I was walking towards the back room as Jefferson called after me.

''You setting up the stage tonight?'' - ''Yep, I´m on it!''

When we decided to open up a bar, we agreed that we needed life music. Once a week some band would come here and play, it brought a lot of customers in and with them the money. But sometimes it was just me and Jefferson, both of us playing our guitars, venting on stage. Our customers loved it, especially the ladies.

I was definitely enjoying life right now. I had a great job, great friends, girls were throwing themselves at me. But still, I couldn´t shake the feeling that something was missing, and it definitely had nothing to do with Emma Swan.

Tonight was busy. It had probably something to do with the band that was playing tonight. I never heard of them before, but Jefferson swore that they were the next big thing in town. They weren´t bad, maybe a little too mainstream for my taste but they put on a good show. I was behind the bar, mixing one girly cocktail after the other.

''Hey Tom Cruise! Hand me those lemon slices?'' Ruby called from beside me. She was one of our few staff members and I treated her like the little sister I never had. Everyone assumed that we hooked up, but I knew that girl since kindergarten where she pushed me into the sandpit and declared that I would be her boyfriend from then on. It sounds impossible but we´ve only been friends and nothing more. She was actually engaged to a really nice guy who was studying to become a doctor. I handed her the lemon slices, as she was preparing some tequila shots for a group of college guys.

''So, how´s Emma doing lately?'' Seriously? Why is everyone so concerned with my roommate today? I threw a glance at Ruby that signaled her to let it go.

''What? I just haven´t seen her in a while, I was just trying to have a normal conversation between friends.''

''You´re here to serve drinks not to chitchat.'' I told her, putting a little to much force behind serving a drink which caused some of the liquid to spill over.

''Ohh, someone got his panties in a bunch today.'' Ruby said, a smug smile playing on her red lips. ''What did she do? I bet it was hilarious!'' She was rubbing her palms together like some evil villain thinking of her master plan. ''I love that girl! Everyone who can rile you up this much deserves a medal. Do you think I can be her maid of honor when you guys get married?'' Putting both hands on the counter, I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

''Ruby, shut up! Swan and I are not and never will be a thing!'' Why the hell did I have the feeling that I was lying to myself? I couldn´t let Ruby and Jefferson get into my head.

''I´m gonna take a break, will you be okay for a few minutes?''

''Yeah, go. I´ll be okay.'' Ruby told me, looking a bit offended.

Great Killian, well done. ''Hey, I didn´t mean to snap at you, I´m sorry.'' I told her, coaxing a little smile from her.

''It´s okay, go take your break before I ask you if you´ve picked out any baby names yet.''

''Ha, funny!'' I scoffed at her, making my way past her towards the back room, seeking some peace and quiet, even if´ts just for a few minutes.

A few hours later, after my shift, I stayed at the bar and mingled with the crowd to greet some of our regulars. And that´s how I ended up with a girls tongue attached to my neck as I tried to unlock the front door to the apartment. I hadn´t planned this but when she came on to me at the bar, she had this really nice smile and she smelled really good, in that way that girls just do, and she had that look in her eyes that promised a lot of fun. I´m not a saint and she was just too tempting to deny her.

I finally managed to open the door, which caused us to stumple into the foyer, almost knocking over the small side table that stood beside the door. Hayley, or Kylie, I couldn´t really remember, let out some giggles as she pulled me in for another kiss. I turned us around to lead her towards my bedroom as my eyes landed on the couch, or to be more precise, on the person sleeping on it. I immediatly stopped the make out session.

''Hey, what´s wrong?'' Kylie (or Hayley) asked me. I hushed her and pointed at Emma, who thankfully was still fully asleep. ''Who is that?'' The girl inquired, definitely not liking what she was seeing.

''That´s my...Emma.'' I whispered, unaware of what I just said. ''Yeah okay, she´s fast asleep, let´s continue where we left off.'' Trying to pull me in for another kiss, she forced me to avert my gaze, but I couln´t shake off the image I just saw. Gently I took her wrists and pried her hands from my neck.

''I think you should go.'' I told her, leading her towards the door. ''What? What the hell, are you serious?'' Oh, she was pissed. I pulled out some dollar bills from my jeans pocket and opened the door for her. ''Here take this, for a cab.'' See, I could be nice if I wanted to be.

''What the fuck? Keep your fucking money!'' And with that she threw the bills at my face and stormed out of the apartment.

Sighing, I quietly closed the door and walked back towards the couch. Emma was deeply asleep, files with paperwork were scattered all over the coffee table, one still clutched in her hand. She must have fallen asleep while she was working on something. She did look exhausted this morning, even in the dim light that shone through the window I could make out the dark circels under her eyes. That´s your fault, I told myself as I took the file out of her hand and placed it on the table. Careful, so I wouldn´t wake her, I placed the blanket from the back of the couch over her sleeping form.

''What are you doing to me, Swan?'' I asked into the darkness, not expecting an answer. What the hell are you doing to me?

* * *

Review? Pretty please? :))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are the best! I love you all! I really appreciate all your reviews, story alerts and favourites!**

**I love writing this story so you have no idea how incredibly happy it makes me that someone loves reading it! :)!**

**So here´s chapter 3, this time from Emma´s POV! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

''Don´t worry Mr. Tillman, this is a solid case. Just a few days more and you can take your twins home with you.'' Michael Tillman was one of my clients. He was the father of two adorable children, a boy and a girl. The both of them just recently lost their mother and with no knowledge of the father, they were destined to end up in the foster care. But through a close source at the orphanage I got wind of the situation and with a little digging I managed to locate their father. He owned his own car workshop and when I payed him a visit and told him of the news, I wasn´t surprised to find out that he didn´t even know he had twins. At first it took him some time to digest the information, and that was completely understandable, but after a few days he came around and contacted me at my office to tell me that he wanted to meet them. One look at them and his decision was final, he would take care of them and give them a real home.

''I can´t thank you enough Miss Swan, you certainly changed my life.'' With a big smile on his face, he said his goodbyes and left the office.

This right there is why I wanted to be a lawyer. The joy that took place on my clients face when I told him that his family would be complete was all the payment I needed. Years ago I swore to myself that no child should suffer through the same circumstances that I had to endure. My own parents gave me up, they didn´t want me and from then on I was sent from one family to the other, where I was just a nuisance, a way to get money. So after my sixth foster family, when I was sixteen, I set myself the goal to help those who had it just as bad as me, so that they could have a better shot at life. I worked my ass off in school, so that I would earn a scholarship that would get me into law school. In the end, I was top of the class. I got a lot of offers from prestigious law firms, but I declined every single one of them and started to work at a small firm, which specialized on Domestic Relations Law. A lot of people told me how stupid I was, not to work at one of the top firms, but I was right where I belong. It was exactly what I always wanted to do.

Today had been a particular good day so far. For once I slept through the night, and I was very thankful that our couch was as comfortable as it looked. This, plus the good news concerning the Tillman case did wonders for my mood. With an extra spring in my step I walked towards the break room to get myself a fresh cup of coffee.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me as I was stretching to get a mug off the high shelf of the cupboard. Fingertips touched my own to take the mug I was reaching for.

''Wait Emma, let me help you with that.'' Hearing the irish accent, my tense shoulders relaxed immediatly. After I turned around, I looked into the gray eyes of Graham Humbert. He was a detective and since I was a lawyer, our paths would cross from time to time.

''Thanks Detective, want one too?'' I asked him, gesturing towards the coffee pot.

''No thank you, I was just on my way out actually, just wanted to say hello, I haven´t seen you in a while.'' Graham with his three-day stubble, those honest eyes and most important that irish accent, was what most girls would call, sex on legs. Besides that he was one of the nicest men Emma had ever met. He was always doing his best to help everyone out, who asked for his assistance and he was a great detective, one of the best in the precinct.

''Oh well, I was really busy these past few days. I worked on this really big case that finally found a successful end today.'' I told him, pouring myself a coffee.

''That´s great news Emma! That deserves a celebration, don´t you think?'' Graham asked me, with a rather hopeful look on his face. The thing with Graham is that he always passes these little remarks about going out, bars or the latest movies that came out. I knew what he was trying to accomplish with that. He was asking me out in his own adorable way, too shy to be straightforward. Who knew that someone this handsome could even be shy. But I always deflected his advances. I wasn´t really aversed to the thought of going out with him, but something held me back.

''I will! But my form of celebration looks more like a casual evening on the couch with a bottle of merlot, while catching up on my favourite TV shows.'' There, this should tell him that I have no interest in going out to some bar.

''That sounds like something I would enjoy too.'' Or to hide my discomfort, I made my way around him.

''So, it was nice seeing you Graham, but I have to get back to my desk. There´s a lot of paperwork waiting for me.'' And with that I hurried out the door towards my office.

I felt guilty about leaving him there like that. Guilty and stupid. Graham was an amazing guy, every single woman on this planet would love to have his attention. The real reason why I always turned him down was that I got burned in the past. I just wasn´t ready to open myself up to someone else again, I was too afraid to get hurt. So apart from the casual one-night stand, I didn´t do relationships.

It all came back to one guy, my first big love. His name was Neal Cassidy, and I met him when I was seventeen. He was the first boy to really notice me. Our relationship was like a fast burning fire, searing everything that came in its way, including me. He made all these promises, that we would always be together, that we´re the real thing. But all his promises turned into lies and the cruelest one of all was when he told me he loved me. One day he just left, he told me that there was more out there for him to see. And since I wasn´t ready to give up my dream to become a lawyer for him he would go without me, adding himself to the endless list of people that abandoned me. Since then I never opened myself up to anyone else, I didn´t allow myself to love again, because that would only end in misery on my end.

Hours later I finally made it home. Kicking my heels off my feet, I threw my purse on the side table. There was one thing I needed more than anything right now, I was craving a hot, long bubble bath. My muscles were sore from sleeping on the couch and I couldn´t wait to sink into the warm water. Walking towards the bahroom, I ignored the buttons on my silk shirt and pulled it over my head. But one of my earrings got caught in the fabric, disabling me from pulling it off completely.

Currently blinded, I was trying to make my way forward when I bumbed into something, which caused me to let out a string of curses.

''I could help you with that.'' That was when I screamed.

''What the fuck?'' I yelped, pulling my shirt back down. The thing I walked into was none other than Killian Jones.

''What are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be at work?'' Taking a few steps back, I could do nothing to hide my mortification.

''Yeah, but I forgot my phone, and I´m really glad I did. I have to say Swan, nice bra, hot pink suits you.''

God, I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, his blue eyes glinted with mischief and something else, lust. But that didn´t surprise me, that man would lust after a lamppost if it were wearing lingerie.

''Oh don´t look at me like that. I wasn´t the one stripping off my clothes for all the world to see.'' Saying that, his eyes raked over my body.

''I thought I was alone. You know, if you had any decency left in you, you would have said something before I started taking my shirt off.'' I scolded him.

''I didn´t get the chance, you were faster out of that shirt than I could have said hello.'' Chuckling he walked towards the front door. Beside me he stopped to lean down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. He eyes raked over my face, scorching me with his intense stare.

''Just for the record, I really enjoyed the show.'' And with that he strolled out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

And the day went so well. Making my way into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of merlot. Now, I definitely needed it, combined with my long-awaited bath, I hoped that it would bring back my good mood from before.

* * *

**So, now we know why Emma is so adamant on staying away from Killian.**

**But I promise you, these two will have a lot of fun together.**

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the amazing feedback you are giving me, you really make my day :)! A lot of you have asked me if Emma could have a little fun with Graham before she gets serious with Killian, and I fully agree, so that will happen soon!**

**Be warned! This chapter contains light smut! So, I´m sorry if that´s not a thing for you, but we´re talking about Killian here ;)!**

**I wish you a happy reading!**

* * *

A very pleasent sensation pulled me from my sleep. A soft hand was caressing my chest, wandering south to where I wanted and needed it most. The owner of said hand was a very skilled, raven-haired beauty named Lisa. The things she could do with her tongue were downright sinful. Her hand wrapped around my now hard cock, eliciting a deep moan from me.

''Good morning.'' Lisa said with a giggle like wind chimes.

''A very good morning indeed.'' I replied, thoroughly enjoying her ministrations on me.

We´ve been at it all night. Lisa was some kind of dancer or gymnast in college, I don´t really remember, but what I did remember, very vividly, was that she was very flexible.

''I just wanted to thank you for last night, I really needed that.'' She said, as she got on her knees to straddle my thighs.

''I like the way you say thank you.'' I really did like it, especially when she sat on top of me with her naked breasts fully exposed to the soft morning light.

''Is that so? Then you will love this.'' And with that she leaned down, the ends of her silky hair tickling my thighs, her mouth replacing her hand. I was engulfed in wet heat, her tongue was drawing lazy patterns, as her head was bobbing up and down on my cock. I wrapped my hand in her hair, gently guiding her. I hissed as her teeth slightly scraped the underside of my cock. I was close, but I wanted more. I pulled her up in a frenzy, at one swoop I switched our positions and was on top of her. I reached for one of the condoms in my bedside drawer, and only a few seconds later I was burying myself inside her with one hard thrust. I fucked her with quick and hard thrusts, pressing her into the mattress, the headboard was banging against the wall. Lisa wrapped her legs around my back, her fingernails digging into my shoulders. The room was filled with grunts and moans, sending me into a high. This had nothing to do with emotion or affection, we were only two people, seeking pleasure from each other. I could feel the telltale signs that she was close. Her walls were tightening around me, her moans reached a new pitch, her breathing became more erratic. When she fell over the edge I fell with her, pressing my hips to hers in one final stroke. I collapsed beside her, taking deep breaths to calm down my racing heart, when I heard the loud banging of a door being closed.

''What was that?'' Lisa asked, cheeks still flushed.

''That was probably my roommate going to work.'' I was already dreading my next encounter with Emma, she would be pissed, we haven´t exactly been quiet throughout the night.

''Well, thanks again, that was fun, but I have to leave if I want to catch my flight.'' Lisa said, standing up to get dressed. '' It was perfect. I met her at the bar last night, when she told me that she was only in town for a business meeting, and now that it was over she was looking for some fun before she had to fly back. She was straightforward and funny, so I invited her to my place. After she got dressed, she leaned down to give me a lingering kiss.

''I´ll show myself out, handsome.'' And with that she was gone.

Two hours later I was sitting on a couch at Starbucks, waiting for Ruby to arrive. She texted me, saying that she needed male advice, whatever that meant. I was watching the cute barista behind the counter, winking at her as she looked my way.

''Sorry to interrupt your flirting, playboy, but we have a mission to get to.'' Ruby stepped in front of me, hands on her hips.

''Good morning to you too, love.'' Standing up, I gave her a hug to greet her.

''So what was so important that you need my advice for it?'' I asked her, handing her the coffee I ordered for her.

''It´s Vic´s birthday in a few days, and I still need to buy a present. But since I have no idea what to get, I decided that you´re gonna help me to pick something out.'' Ruby took a large sip of her coffee and was already pulling me out of the coffee shop. I wasn´t really overjoyed by the prospect of being dragged from one shop to the next.

''Just buy some lingerie and a bottle of scotch and he will have the best birthday ever.'' I suggested, hoping to put an end to this before it even started.

''No Killian, I need something special. Victor is almost finished with med shool, and we just got engaged, we need to celebrate.'' She had a strong grip on my hand, it seemed like I was in for a major shopping spree.

''Again, lingerie normally does the job pretty well. Guys are easy like that Ruby, we don´t need a big gesture, just a pair of nice ti-'' before I could finsih my sentence, Ruby hit me on the side of my head with her purse.

''Jesus, woman, what are you carrying around in that bag?'' I was rubbing the sore spot on my head, sure that I would get a bump. Ruby gave me a withering look.

''For the record, just because you have a dick for a brain, doesn´t mean that every other man does.''

I held my hands up in a appeasing gesture. ''Alright, I´m sorry! Of course your precious Victor is a classy man, in need of a gift that will reflect his undeniable charm and charisma.'' I mocked her, earning an eye-rolling from my friend.

''Well, what are you waiting for, let´s go. Let me work some magic.'' I said, leading her down the street. I could imagine a dozen other things I would rather be doing right now, but if Ruby needed my help, then I would do my best to grant her wishes.

Exhausted, I collapsed on the couch in my apartment. Ruby was like a drill sergeant, showing no mercy while dragging me through every single shop in town. Together we picked out a really fancy watch, a new Ipod and a dozen other things, no man would ever need. I could feel a headache coming. The sleepless night, plus the eventful day with Ruby had taken quite their toll on me. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples to relieve some of the tension, when I heard a key unlocking the front door. I braced myself for a verbal smackdown, counting down from ten. But it never came. Instead of yelling like expected, Emma just took a tired look at me and huffed. I should be happy about that, but it was completely out of character for her.

''What? No yelling?'' I asked her, sitting up.

''You know, I would yell at you, but I realized that there´s no point in doing it. You´re not gonna listen to what I have to say anyway.'' Well, I wasn´t going to argue with that. I resumed my former position on the couch, fully intending to relax before I had to leave for work.

''But then again, I´m not someone to give up so easily.'' Emma said. Yeah, that would be too good to be true.

''Okay, say what you need to say, I need to catch up on some sleep before I have to leave for work.'' Oh no, that was probably the wrong thing to say. If looks could kill, I would be six feet under.

''Are you fucking serious?'' Emma yelled, cheeks flushed red from rage. She looked really beautiful when she was mad like this, and I had no idea why I never noticed that before.

''You need to catch up on some sleep? Well, how about that? Stop sticking your dick in everything that walks around on two legs, then maybe, just maybe you could actually spend the night sleeping. I work up to 10 hours a day, slaving away over case files, and dealing with stupid jerks in court. All that after, if I´m lucky, five hours of sleep, because you have not an ounce of decency left in you.'' Wow, she was furious, I don´t think that I have ever seen her like this before. But just like her, I didn´t give up so easily.

''You think I´ll reconsider my lifestyle choices just because you got a problem with it? I´m sorry that your definition, or lack of a sex life doesn´t get along with mine, but I´m not gonna stop just because you´re not getting laid.'' Emma looked at me slack-jawed. She took a couple of steps towards me, a murderous look in her eyes.

''First of all, I never asked you to stop having sex, just to keep it down so that I wouldn´t have to suffer from it. Second, I don´t need to get laid, as you so eloquently put it, not everyone needs to sleep around like you do.'' Having said that, Emma turned around, leaving for her room.

''You know, it would do you good to sleep around a bit, it would help with all that frustration you carry around with you. But I guess it´s not easy for you to find a willing guy. You´re either working or you´re here, and if you act around other guys like you act around me, then I don´t see any fun for you in the future. Those poor souls are probably scared out of their minds.''

Emma´s shoulders tensed, her shaking hands balling into fists. She slowly turned around, and I saw my life passing by as I looked into her eyes. Oh god, what have I done? She was going to kill me.

''Just wait, Jones. Payback´s a bitch.'' She said in a eerily quiet voice. Then she turned on her heels and stormed into her bedroom.

Falling back on the couch, I covered my face with my hands. I couldn´t shake the feeling, that I just shovelled my own grave.

* * *

**So what should Emma do, to show him who´s boss? ;)**

**Reviews make perfect Christmas gifts! **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I seriously can´t thank you enough for your reviews for the last chapter, I´m so glad that you enjoy this story! And thanks to everyone who put it on their favourite list or alert list._

_A lot of you had great ideas for the plot and I considered them all!_

**_It would be great if all of you could read the author note at the bottom, (after reading the chapter of course), it explains why I have written this chapter in the way I have!_**

_I wish you a happy reading!_

* * *

I slammed the door behind me, and let out a silent scream of frustration. I kicked my heels from my feet, hurling them towards the other side of my bedroom, where they smacked into the wall with a satisfying thud. How dare he say those things to me, that jerk, I wanted to strangle him. Oh he would pay for that, I would make his life a living hell. Or you could move out. There it was, that tiny voice inside my head, demanding that I put an end to this madness. But like I said, I didn´t give up easily, if I move out, he would win, and I couldn´t let that happen.

I paced my bedroom floor, thinking of all the things I could do to make him miserable. I could fight fire with fire, which meant having really loud sex with random guys to disturb him from his sleep. There was just one problem with that, or several to be honest. First, if I start sleeping with random guys I´ll never get some sleep. Second, it would go against everything I stand for, I´m not against the occasional one-night stand, but this would go to far. Third, Jones would just think that I´m doing it to prove a point, namely that I can get a guy to sleep with me. No, I needed to come with something different, something that would rattle this perfect little world that he built himself. I never thought that it would come back to this, that I had to go back to that part of my life. But as a child that grew up in foster care, I had some tricks up my sleeve, really immature, stupid tricks but dire situations demanded drastic measures.

I heard the front door close, telling me that Killian had left. I really needed the sleep, but now was the perfect time to put the first part of my plan into motion, I would hurt one of the things he loves the most, his precious apartment, even if I had to suffer under the consequences too. After changing into some comfy clothes, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

''That´s an interesting choice, what you´re painting?'' The cashier at the home improvement store asked me, as he scanned the two huge paint buckets, the brushes and paint rollers and other stuff.

''My roommates bedroom.'' I replied, handing him my credit card.

''Well, I hope she likes it.'' He said, as he waited for the receipt to be printed. I answered with a smile, as I took my credit card from him and pushed the shopping card out of the store.

Back home, I glanced at my watch, estimating just how much time I would have until Killian would be back, probably with another bimbo hanging on his neck. I had seven hours, maybe even eight, if everything went as planned, that would have to be enough. I decided to paint only one wall, the one he shared with me, the one were his bed was pushed against. Everytime he´d look at that wall, he would be reminded of who was lying on the other side, just who he was dealing with. I started moving all the furniture away from the wall, and covered the floor with foil, so that nothing would get soiled. Out of breath, I walked out of the room. I needed just two more things, before the fun stuff could begin. I got a bottle of wine from the kitchen, not bothering with a glass, and put my iPod in Killian's docking station. This was defintely a situation that required alcohol and loud angry music. Pressing play, I took a huge gulp from the wine bottle.

''Well, Jones! Let´s see just how much you really like hot pink.'' I said out loud, and started painting.

Two bottles of wine later, I was done. Standing back to regard my work, I gave myself a pat on the shoulder. In front of me was the dream of every thirteen year old shool girl. The hot pink was so bright, I was sure it would glow in the dark. I stumbled towards the window, giggling at my own clumsiness, maybe I shouldn´t have opened that second bottle, or finished the first one. I opened the window to speed up the drying process. The employee at the store told me it was a fast-drying paint, and I hoped that he was telling me the truth. I started to push the bed and the bedside tables back towards the wall, careful not to let them touch it. Then I took the brushes and the empty paint buckets and hauled them downstairs to the dumpster. Cleaning up took me quite some time, which was probably caused by my own inebriation. Killian´s bedroom looked like nothing happened, well apart from the fact that his wall looked like the interior of a Barbie dreamhouse. Afterwards I took a a hot shower, scrubbing the paint from my skin and hair. I went to bed to get some sleep before the big revelation, and for the first time in weeks, I had a smile on my lips before I fell asleep.

''What the fuck!'' Angry shouting pulled me from a deep slumber. I was still too muddled from sleep to understand why someone was shouting in the middle of the night, normally there were other sounds coming from the room next door. I almost fell asleep again, when someone ripped open my door and turned on the light.

''Swan, what the hell did you do to my room?'' Killian stood in front of my bed, eyes heavy from exhaustion. Oh right, the paint. I pushed myself up and stared at him with bleary eyes.

''I redecorated.'' I said matter-of-factly.

''Oh, you redecorated, of course. And why the hell did you think that you needed to repaint my wall, and only my wall?'' I've never seen him this angry but also completely dumbfounded.

''I thought I would do you a favor, you said you like hot pink, and your wall needed a new coat of paint after all the banging it had to endure.'' His face took on almost the same exact shade of pink as his wall, it was quite comical. I started to giggle again, something I only did when drunk, I guess the wine was still having its effect on me.

''You think this is funny? My wall is pink!'' Killian shouted at me, making me laugh even more.

''Oh, I think it´s hilarious, you should see your face.'' I replied, ignoring the way he was staring at me all weirdly.

''Is this your way of paying me back? You can´t just paint my wall, I could throw you out for this.'' He was really mad, his hands went into his hair, so that the ends were pointing in every direction, his blue eyes were dark and stormy, and so intense, his jaw was clenched in a very delicious way.

''God, he´s hot when he´s mad.'' I thought to myself, or at least I thougth so, because suddenly his head whipped in my direction, disbelief written on his face.

''What did you just say?'' Killian asked, taking a couple steps towards my bed.

''Nothing.'' There was only one thing on my mind, flight. I scrambled off the bed, but I coulnd´t get out of my room, because he was standing right there, in front of the door.

''Oh no, I think I heard exactly what you said.'' He was stalking towards me, and I was a rabbit, trapped in the corner, looking into the eyes of its killer. This plan backfired so much.

''What are you doing, Jones? Stay where you are!'' I held my hands out in front of me, trying to keep the distance between us.

''You know what, Swan? Maybe I do like the hot pink, it reminds me of a certain bra, that looked very, very lovely.'' Now he was right in front of me, he managed to push my hands away, there were only inches between us. He was so near, that I had to tilt my head back to look at him.

''Maybe, you did this on purpose, so that I wouldn´t stop thinking about you in that bra, when I have another girl in my bed.'' The fingers of his right hand traveled up from my wrist to my collarbone, evoking goosebumps on my skin. He twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers, while he was looking down at me. In that moment, I became painfully aware, that I wasn´t wearing a bra underneath my very see-through tank top. I couldn´t think straight, it was like something inside me coiled tighter and tighter, and I would spring apart at any moment. Killian bend down, his nose skimming my jaw, his lips almost touching my ear. I froze, I couldn´t even breathe.

''Maybe,'' he whispered,' 'you think about me, when you wake up at night, hearing the moans and grunts coming from the other side of the wall. And you think about, how much you want to be the one, writhing under me, clawing your nails into my back. And you just can't stop thinking about it, so you stay awake, all night, so frustrated because you´re not her.'' I was sure that I should be offended by his words, but apparently that part of my brain, the rational part, was completely shut down. Killian tilted his head, if one of us were to move just the fraction of an inch, then we would be kissing, and right now, I would let my eyes, I waited for him to take the next step.

''Sleep tight, sweetheart.'' He said, and turned around to leave the room. Wait, what? Opening my eyes, I looked after him, but he didn´t even turn around. Shoulders tense, hands in his pockets, he walked right out of the room. The bang of his own bedroom door pulled me out of my stupor. What the hell, what just happend? I almost let him kiss me. Shaking my head, I walked towards my door.

''Do not call me sweetheart ever again!'' I yelled at his door before closing my own.

I sat on my bed, burying my head in my hands.

I was so fucked.

* * *

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy!**

_**A/N: So yeah, that was, uhh, intense!**_

_**I´m guessing a lot of you are confused about how I handled this chapter, so let me explain some things!**_

_**I know that a lot of you wanted Emma to have loud sex with Graham or Jefferson, and I promise you that will happen in the future, but not because Emma wants to get back at Killian. I just didn´t think that it would do her character justice or that it´s what Emma would do. So I decided to let her do something fun, a prank that would rattle Killian a bit. And before anyone thinks, that painting a wall is out of cahracter for her, think about how she mutilated Regina´s apple tree with a chainsaw!**_

_**For everyone who wants Emma to be with someone else before she gets together will Killian, don´t worry this will happen very soon!**_

_**So, now to Killian. You may have noticed, that he didn´t bring a girl home with him, so maybe he does regret angering Emma and he realized that he cares for her, or maybe he was just tired. You´ll have to wait for the next chapter for the answer to that ;).**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think! Next chapter will be posted next week!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, but life keeps getting in the way! To make up for the long wait, I'll present you the longest chapter I ever wrote! **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you send my way, and a lot of people added it to their favorites and story alert list, and I love you for it!**

**So, I'm letting you read now! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Her curvy body was resting on my thigh, as I gently glided over her neck with the fingers of my left hand. My right hand was busy drawing the most beautiful sounds from her. She was a real beauty, my Gibson Songwriter Deluxe. I was in love with that guitar. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, just strumming some soft tunes, killing some time, before the big birthday party tonight. It was Victor's 30th birthday and Ruby was throwing him a surprise party at the Jolly Roger. Jefferson and I agreed to close the bar for one night, and Ruby asked me to perform some songs, so I was just trying to warm up a bit. I was enjoying the solitude around me, things with Emma had been tense, since the painting incident. My wall was still pink, I was still a bit angry and Emma was downright ignoring me.

I almost kissed her that night. Probably because I was at an emotional high and Emma looked so damn good with her hair tousled from sleep, wearing nothing but those tiny shorts and that skintight tank top. No one could blame me for that. But I saw something in her eyes that told me that she would have let me. It still confused me to no end, my head was spinning from all these mixed signals she was sending my way. Sometimes I didn't know if I wanted to jump or strangle her, especially that night. I was so exhausted after work, and yes, it was my own fault that I wasn't getting enough sleep, I know that. In addition to that, we had one of the busiest nights of the month. I just wanted to go home and pass out in my bed, when I saw what Emma did to my room. I should have expected it, she did warn me, but never in my life would I have thought that she would do something like this. I always deemed her as uptight, maybe even boring, but that just threw everything I thought of her out of the window. I underestimated her and I would be lying if I would say that it didn't intrigue me. It made me wonder, just what exactly she was hiding behind that tough exterior.

One thing she was right about, and I hated to agree with her on this, and I would never tell her that, but I would have to cut back on my nightly activities with the opposite sex. It had been fun for a while, but in the last few days I realised how draining it could be. I was unfocused at work and missed half the day sleeping. I wouldn't stop completely, I enjoyed the sex way too much for that, but one girl per week would have to be enough for now. And maybe it would smooth over some of the disputes I had with Emma, I was kind of afraid of what she would do next if I didn't listen to her, who knows what that woman was capable of. I was actually planning on apologizing for everything. It might have been Jefferson who told me to do that, saying that living with an unhappy woman could make my life a miserable vast. That's Jefferson, always so poetic.

As I was humming to myself, I heard the front door unlock. Emma entered the apartment, packed with gocery bags. Spotting the opportunity, I sprang up to help her.

''Good afternoon Swan. Here, let me help you with that.'' I greeted her, taking the bags from her hands. I headed towards the kitchen before she could say anything or protest me. She followed me after taking her heels off, looking at me in bewilderment.

''Thank you, I guess?'' It sounded more like a question than a proper thank you. God, was I really that insufferable that a small gesture like this could baffle her this much?

''You're welcome.'' I put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath before turning around to face her.

''Listen, Emma.'' Hr name sounded so weird coming from my mouth, I never called her that before, at least not openly.

''I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted these past few weeks. In fact I was a complete, and I´m saying this for lack of a better word, dick. I should have respected your wishes and shouldn't have said all those nasty things to you.'' Emma stood in front of me, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyebrows pulled together. I had no idea if this was going well at all.

''Yeah, maybe we could just start over?'' I asked her. She was tapping her bare foot on the kitchen tiles, clearly thinking about my proposal.

''Start over?'' Emma asked me, I could see that she went into lawyer mode, something she rarely did in my presence. Yeah, she wouldn't make this easy for me.

''Yeah, I mean I will try not to bring as many girls over, like you asked of me and you will stop criticizing me all the time. That way we can live in moderate peace.'' That sounded reasonable, but judging from the look of her face, I said something wrong.

''Criticizing you all the time? Since when do I criticize you all the time?'' She asked me, making air quotes everytime she said the word criticize.

''I'm basically the perfect roommate. I always pay my rent on time, I clean up after myself, I don´t disturb other peoples sleep!'' I held a hand up, stopping her rant.

''See right there, that's what I meant. I always have to be so careful of what I'm saying to you, because when I say something that you don't like you start listing all the things I'm doing wrong. It's frustrating, I do believe that we would get along a lot better, if both of us just try not to annoy the other one all the time. See, I was just telling you that I would follow your wishes and the only thing you hear is that you're criticizing me all the time.'' My voice got louder and louder during my speech, and I didn't know why. This woman was just rattling me in the strangest way, as she was standing there, staring at me with her wide green eyes, while biting her lip in concentration.

''Fine.'' She said, interrupting my train of thought. I opened my mouth a couple of times, not sure what to say.

''Fine? Care to elaborate?''

''Okay, you're right. For the sake of living together without killing each other at one point, I agree. I will try not to be so demanding all the time, as long as you keep your end of the bargain up.''

I stared at her for a couple of seconds in disbelief, waiting for her to say something that would contradict her words, but she kept silent.

''Well, then that's settled. Can I help you unpack these?'' I asked her, pointing at the bags on the counter.

''Yeah, that would be great, but don't put anything away, I need it.'' Emma stepped forward and took one of the bags. After we were finished putting all the gorceries out on the counter, I took a closer look at the stuff she bought. There were eggs, a lot of them, flour, frosting in four different colors and a baking tin and lot of other stuff.

''Are you gonna bake cupcakes?'' I asked her. Emma confirmed this with an affirmative sound.

''Do you actually know how to bake?'' I never saw that woman cook, let alone bake something.

''No, but how hard can it be?'' She replied while typing something into her phone.

''There see, already found the instructions, I just have to follow them.'' She showed me the recipe on her phone, smiling in triumph.

''Okay, and why, if I might ask, are you baking cupcakes?'' Emma looked at me like the answer was completely obvious.

''For Victor's birthday, Ruby invited me earlier today, I thought you knew.''

''Well, now I know.'' I told her, not sure what to think of that, Ruby did say that she liked Emma, but Ruby is also the person who always has a hidden agenda.

''Anyway, she asked me if I could bake some cupcakes and I said yes.'' Emma said, looking for bowls and other untesils in the cabinets.

''Why would you tell her yes, if you can't even bake?''

''Why are you asking so many questions?'' She inquired, making me sigh impatiently.

''I wanted to do something nice. This is the first party I was invited to in a very long time.'' She mumbled, looking down at the counter, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

''Why didn't you buy a cupcake mix, that would be a lot easier?'' Emma smiled at the change of subject, making me smile in return.

''Oh, those do never taste good. I prefer it the old-fashioned way, and besides maybe someone could help me?'' Her pleading eyes were focused right on me, making me harrumph.

''Yeah, no. I'm not baking any cupcakes, you're on your own.'' I replied, and started to head out of the kitchen.

''You know, good roommates help each other out.'' She called after me making me stop at the door sill. Oh that evil vixen. I closed my eyes, debating what to do. It seemed like I would be baking cupcakes for the next few hours.

''No, no, no. It says to add the eggs one at a time, not all at once.'' Emma chastised me, shoving me to the side with her shoulder.

''If you don't need my help, then I might as well leave. I have much better things to do.'' I told her. We already finished two batches, but apparently those weren't enough.

''Oh no, you stay and help me. Just follow the damn instructions.'' We were already back to bickering each others heads off, teetering on the edge of a real fight.

''What difference can it make if we put the eggs in one at a time or not?'' This wasn't rocket science for heaven's sake.

''I don't know!'' Emma yelled, throwing her hands in the air, beater still clutched in her right one, spraying batter everywhere, including my face. Emma's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock, but that shock only lasted a couple of seconds, before she let out a couple of repressed snickers.

''Don't you dare laugh.'' I warned her, but the second I finished my sentence she broke out into laughter, clutching her stomach with her hand. I shook my head at her and grabbed a kitchen towel to clean my face. At least the tension dissipated.

''Remind me to never bake with you again.'' I said, taking the beater from her to resumed beating the batter.

''Come on, don't be like that. I'll even let you frost with the pink frosting.'' Emma snickered, as she cracked an egg into the bowl.

''Ha! Funny.'' I exlaimed sarcastically, but the truth was that I was enjoying this way too much.

Two hours laters, we were on our way to the bar, each of us carrying two containers of cupcakes. My guitar was strapped to my back.

''Are you playing tonight?'' Emma asked me, as we walked from the car towards the Jolly Roger's back entrance.

''Yes, Ruby asked me.'' I shifted the containers to one hand, so that I could open the door for her.

''I never heard you play before.'' She smiled at me, as she walked past me through the door. She did that a lot today, smiling. It suited her.

Inside Ruby was standing in the middle of the bar, shouting out orders at Jefferson and some other guy I didn't know. They were hanging up a banner that said ''Happy Birthday Victor''.

''Jefferson pull it up, just a little bit. No, that was too high.'' She saw us walking behind the bar and stormed towards us.

''Killian thank god you're here. You need to set up the stage.'' She turned towards Emma and threw her arms around her, almost causing her to drop the cupcakes.

''Emma! You're here, and you brought the cupcakes! Did you make all these by yourself?'' She asked her, taking the containers from her, putting them behind the counter.

''Acutally, Jones helped me.'' Emma said, pointing at me.

''Oh is that so?'' Ruby asked me, a smirk growing on her face.

''What? I baked before.''

''Yeah, maybe mud pies in kindergarten.'' She took the rest of the cupcakes from me and pushed me towards the stage.

''Go, do your thing!'' She told me, and then turned to Emma.

''And you, go and get a drink for yourself. You deserve it.''

''Hey, I helped, I deserve one too.'' I exclaimed, walking backwards.

''And I just can imagine just how much of a help you were, darling.'' Ruby said, making Emma nod her head in confirmation. I had a feeling that these two being friends would be a bad thing, at least for me.

''Everyone listen up!'' Ruby yelled, standing on a chair in the middle of the bar.

''Victor will be coming through that door any second now, he thinks that he's meeting me for drinks. Just yell surprise!'' The bar was packed, Ruby must have invited about 200 people. I wasn't even sure if Victor knew everyone of them.

''Isn't that what your supposed to do at a surprise party anyway?'' Jefferson asked her, as he helped her down from the chair.

I was standing behind the bar, leaning on the counter. Apparently I was supposed to serve drinks tonight, in addition to performing.

Emma was sitting on a stool in front of me, clutching a glass of scotch to her chest.

''That's quite the party that Ruby organized, do you think Victor even knows all these people?'' She asked me, leaning over the bar.

''I just asked myself the same thing. Ruby likes big parties, this is just as much for her as it's for Victor.''

''Guys hush! He's coming!'' Ruby yelled, scurrying away from the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and everyone yelled ''Surprise!'' Victor looked fairly surprised, I guess he really had no idea. People were hollering and hooting, as Ruby kissed the birthday boy.

''Well, I'm gonna go and say hello, are you coming?'' Emma asked me, emptying her scotch in one gulp.

''Nah, I'm gonna wait until the crowd scatters a bit.'' I told her, shaking my head. Emma shrugged at that and headed towards Victor and the others. I gazed after her, losing her in the dense crowd.

An eternity later, the birthday boy had managed to escape and made his way to me.

''Happy birthday, mate!'' I congratulated him, putting a glass of his favorite scotch righ in front of him.

''Thank's buddy, you're a lifesaver.'' He replied, taking the glass with a grateful look on his face.

''Ruby can be quite a challenge, are you sure you want to marry her? If you run now, you might have a chance at an escape.'' I jested, making Victor chuckle.

''Yeah, she drives me crazy, but that's the reason why I fell in love with her. She challenges me like no other, pulls me out of my comfort zone. To be honest, my life would be a boring mess without her.'' He said, twirling the ice in his scotch.

''But you wouldn't understand that, right? Killian Jones doesn't do relationships.'' He said with a smirk, I wasn't offended by his words, he was only telling the truth. But still, his words resonated with me.

''Perhaps I would.'' I murmured, looking past him at the blonde woman that was currently talking animatedly with Jefferson.

''What did you say?'' Victor asked me, leaning forward to hear me better over the loud music.

''Nothing of importance, I think I'm supposed to get on stage now.'' And with that I left the bar and headed towards Jefferson and Emma. Her hand was currently resting on his shoulder, and he was laughing at something she said.

''Jefferson can you take over at the bar?'' I asked, not too kindly.

''Hey, Jones. We were just talking about you. Emma told me about your baking skills.'' Smirking at me, he patted me on the back.

''Yeah yeah, can you manage the bar? I need to go on stage.'' I said, not reacting to his teasing. Jefferson of course, instantly knew why I was acting so tense. His eyes switched from me to Emma and back again, which only caused his smirk to turn into a full-blown grin.

''Of course, my dear friend.'' Turning back to Emma he bowed to her and took her hand, placing a kiss on it, causing Emma to blush. Flamboyant idiot.

''Jefferson!'' I hissed at him from between my teeth.

''Yes, yes, I'll go.'' Winking at me, he left Emma and me alone.

''Wow, why the chipper mood?'' Emma asked me sarcastically. I didn't give her an answer, not knowing why I was acting like this myself. This was definitely not jealousy, why would I be jealous? I was probably just tense because of the party and the performance, yeah, that must be it, just good old stagefright.

''I gotta go, that guitar isn't going to play itself.'' I said and pushed past her, the last thing I saw was Emma's confused expression. She wasn't the only one who was confused.

The performance went really good, just as expected. I played three of Victor's favorite songs, and the crowd was dancing and singing along. My foul mood got better with each chord I played, I was drinking in the energy of the room. I went back to the bar, after I finished the last song, where I was greeted by the sight of Ruby and Emma, downing one shot after the other.

''Killian! My first ever boyfriend! Come here and give me a hug!'' Ruby yelled, throwing her hands in the air, and almost hitting Victor in the face.

''Wait a minute! You two were together?'' Emma asked, words slurring together. Eyes narrowed she looked at Ruby and me.

''He was my big love in kindergarten, until he left me for Amber's cookies and broke my little heart.''

''Hey, what can I say, they were chocolate chip cookies.'' I said, ruffling her hair. Ruby protested loudly, slapping my hand away.

''What are you drinking and why?'' I asked them, pointing at the shot glasses.

''Tequila! And we're drinking because it's a party!'' Emma exclaimed, gesturing Jefferson to fill up their glasses.

''How many did they have?'' I asked Victor, who seemed like the only reasonable one right now.

''Too many.'' He replied, a steady hand on Ruby's back to keep her from falling over.

''Jones, you were magnicent, I mean magnified, no that's not it.'' Emma slurred.

''Magnificent?'' I suggested, thinking just how right Victor was with his estimation.

''Yes, that word, you were it! Who knew that you have such talented fingers, now I know why all these woman scream so loudly.'' Okay, I was so going to put an end to this.

''I like her, can I keep her?'' Ruby asked Victor, like a child would ask for a puppy. Sighing at the both of them, I stepped forward and took Emma's shoulders, coaxing her to stand up.

''Someone needs to go home. Is that okay with you?'' I asked Jefferson. I was supposed to close up with him.

''Go, take care of her.'' He said, being the friend I needed right now.

''But I don't wanna go home, maybe I wanna stay with Jefferson.'' Emma said, but not even looking at him behind the bar.

''You don't want to go home with Jefferson, he's crazy.'' I told her, pulling an arm around her to keep her upright. God, did they drink the whole bar?

''Hey, I'm not crazy, I was tested as a child.'' He exclaimed, making everyone around him laugh.

It took me a solid fifteen minutes to get Emma into the passenger seat of my car. On the drive she was a giggling, blabbering mess, telling me about how she and Ruby wanted to launch their own cupcake company, and that I could work for them if I wanted to. But as soon as I parked the car in front of our apartment complex, she passed out.

''Thank you.'' I whispered towards the car roof. Of course that meant, that I had to carry her upstairs, but at least she was quiet.

Upstairs I placed her in her bed and took her shoes off. I covered her with her blanket and opened the window to let some fresh air in. Emma Swan was full of surprises and I was asking myself, just how long this little truce would hold.

* * *

**Reviews are like cupcakes, sweet and fluffy!**

**Yeah, that truce won't last long, especially when one certain huntsman will get into the picture ;)!**

**Like always, I'm open for suggestions! Feel free to tell me yours**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm smiling like the cheshire cat, when I read all your reviews. I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter! **

**Hello to all my new readers, thank you for adding the story to your alert/favorite list!**

**Like I said, this chapter will contain some Graham, but also some really nice Captain Swan scenes.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Oh, and btw, this is dedicated to the lovely Laura Aurelia (untilhookmetemma on tumblr), who included my fic on her rec list! Love you my soulmate ;)!**

* * *

Pain. So much pain. My head feels like it got repeatedly beaten by a sledgehammer, and I'm pretty sure that something died in my mouth. Groaning, I turned around and buried my face under the pillow. Why did I drink tequila again? I couldn't think of one plausible reason, why I decided to get completely smashed last night. It's all Ruby's fault, she's just so damn persuasive. I almost fell asleep again, but I had the feeling that I missed something very important. I was pretty sure that I remembered everything from the night before, even the most embarrasing drive home I ever had, and I won't even think about how I got into bed. Opening my eyes, my glance fell on the red blinking numbers on my alarm clock. Ten in the morning. Shit. Work, I was late for work. I leapt out of bed, swaying for a couple of seconds on unsteady feet. I waited for the dizziness to pass, and ran out of my room to the bathroom.

A shower was out of the question. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on some make up and brushed my hair, all in record time. Rushing back into my bedroom, I grabbed the first thing that I saw from my closet and changed. I threw one last look in the mirror, and after making the decision that I looked fairly passable, I grabbed my purse and was out of the door.

''Emma? Are you okay? You look a little out of it.'' Mary Magaret asked, from where she was seated across my desk. I looked up from the computer screen and met her inquiring glance.

''Hmm? Oh, I'm okay. I just had a long night.'' I reassured her, nodding my head which caused a new flash of pain to shoot through my temple. To be honest, I felt horrible. This was by far the worst hangover I had in a really long time, and I haven't had the time to eat anything yet.

''So, back to the case. You're saying that the mother signed a contract, that stated that she would relinquish any parental rights?'' I asked Mary Margaret, looking at the file she brought with her.

''Yes, but now she wants to reclaim her visitation rights, just weeks after the adoption was finalized.''

Mary Margaret was a close acquaintance of mine, she worked at one of the foster homes in the city I worked with and came to me for consultation from time to time. She was probably the nicest person I ever came across. She and her husband David were the kind of couple, that fairytales were written about. Right now we were working on a case, concerning a very delicate problem. A young woman gave up her daughter for adoption, right after the birth. Two weeks later, Mary Margaret found very suitable parents, who adopted the little girl. This couple happened to be very wealthy and somehow the birth mother found out about that, and started contacting the parents.

''And you think that the mother wants some kind of compensation from the adoptive parents?'' Mary Margaret confirmed my assumption with a nod of her head. Sadly, this kind of situation wasn't an exception. A lot of woman, who gave up their children for adoption had tried to get money from the adoptive family, saying they did all the hard work being pregnant, they were blackmailing the parents to pay, threatening they would take the child away from them.

''Well, alone the fact that she contacted the parents puts her at a dead end. Plus, the contract also states that she won't get any kind of financial compensation for expenses during her pregnancy or delivery. The family shouldn't worry too much, they could sue her for blackmailing and I could get someone to look into her background, see if I can dig up how she managed to contact them, but honestly I think that's unnecessary.'' I stated, closing the file and giving it back to Mary Margaret.

''You don't think that she will take away the girl?'' Her voice was full of worry.

''No, she wouldn't stand a chance at court. But if the family still wants to initiate legal measures, tell them to contact me.''

''Alright! I will do that.'' Mary Margaret replied, visibly relieved.

''So, now that we finished talking business, tell me Emma, any news? How are you doing?'' Mary Margaret asked. Would anyone else ask me that question, I would say fine and wave them off, but Mary Margaret had that weird talent to make people confide in her, like the ultimate mother figure.

''I'm okay.'' I answered timidly. ''Work has been fine. I finally worked out things with my roommate and I actually went to a birthday party last night, that's why I'm a little unfocused today.'' I admitted, and rested my chin on my interlaced fingers.

''Your roommate? How did you two work things out? Did you finally relent like I told you to?'' She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. A couple weeks ago, I told her about the problems I had with Killian, and her advice had been to just hop into bed with him, then at least I would get something out of staying awake all night.

''No, nothing like that.'' I replied vehemtly, making her laugh. ''We came to an angreement, that's all, like a truce.'' Talking about Killian reminded me of the day before, when we baked all those cupcakes together. Before I knew what I was doing, the memory brought a smile to my face.

''Oh, someone is smitten.'' Mary Margaret remarked, causing a blush to spread on my cheeks.

''No, I'm not!'' I protested a bit too loudly, not even sounding convincing to my own ears. Mary Margaret gave me a look that told me, that she wasn't buying anything I just said.

''So if it's not Killian Jones who you're interested in, then there has to be some other man in your life.'' I knew that she was baiting me, trying to gauge my reaction. I pondered on what to say next, desperately wanting to change the subject.

''I just don't have the time and place right now for a relationship in my life. And definitely not with Killian Jones.'' I was sure that the word relationship wasn't even part of his vocabulary.

''I'm not saying that you should commit yourself to a relationship, just go out on some dates, have a little fun. You know Emma, it doesn't hurt to let someone in from time to time. Just let yourself fall for once, you just have to find someone to catch you.'' Mary Margaret's advice was acutally quite good. It would be nice to have someone to go out with, to unwind with after a long day at work.

''Can you think of anyone, who could be that for you?'' I just started to shake my head, when my gaze landed on a familiar leather clad back.

''Graham.'' I said, focusing on the man, who was standing outside in the hall, talking to one of my partners.

''Who?'' Mary Margaret asked, turning around to follow my gaze.

''Oh, Detective Humbert, are you saying that he could be a potential candidate?'' She sounded way to excited about that.

''Well, he did ask me out a couple of times.'' I explained nonchalantly. Mary Margaret whipped around in her chair, staring at me in disbelief.

''What? And you said no? I swear to god, Emma, if you won't go out there and ask him out, then I will do that for you.'' The look on her face told me that she was very serious about this, there was no chance, that I was getting out of it.

''Okay, I'm gonna talk to him.'' I said, shoulders sagging in defeat, making Mary Margaret smile in victory.

''Well, tell me how it went.'' With that she stood up and said her goodbyes. I followed her to the door, which caused Graham to notice me. Mary Margaret walked away, giving me a thumbs up as she passed him.

Taking a deep breath, I mustered all the courage I could find within me.

''Hey Graham, could you come here for a second?'' I asked him, trying to sound as casual as possible. God, I had no problem speaking in court in front of dozens of people, but asking someone out was apparently too much.

''Hi Emma, it's nice to see you.'' He came over to me, a shy smile appearing on his face. For someone so attractive he was adorable.

''Yeah, nice to see you too.'' I replied, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

''So, I was wondering. There is this really nice Italian restaurant that opened recently, at least I think it's nice, I haven't actually been there, but it got a lot of good critics-'' I was rambling, and completely out of my element. I haven't asked someone out since law school. But luckily before I could embarrass myself any further, Graham held up his hand and stopped me.

''I love Italian, and I would love to go out with you.'' His hand went up to brush his hair back from his forehead, clearly nervous.

''Yes? Well, good.'' I winced mentaly at my own words. I sounded like a moron.

''Great, is tonight a good time for you?'' Graham asked me, eyes full of hope.

''Tonight is great, pick me up at seven?''

''Yes, definitely. Text me your adress, you still have my number right?'' We had exchanged numbers a few months ago, in case we had to contact each other while working.

''Yeah, still have it. So, I have to get back to work, see you later then.'' I said, taking a couple steps back into my office.

''I can't wait.'' Graham replied. He waited until I closed my door, before turning around to leave.

Inside my office, I collpsed into my chair, dropping my aching head onto the top of the desk. In gingerly rubbed my temples, not sure if this was such a good idea after all.

Back at home, I noticed that Killian had already left for work. I was quite grateful for that, since I didn't want him to be here, when Graham picks me up. That would be too akward. I had two hours to get ready for my date with Graham, two hours of primping and grooming. I wanted to look nice on my first date in months. So, in order to not waste any time, I headed towards the bathroom and didn't leave it for the next one and a half hours. I showered, shaved, plucked, rubbed, and curled. I was quite pleased with the final result. My skin looked smooth and soft, my blonde hair fell down my shoulders in silky curls. I haven't spend so much time on my appearance in a long time, and it felt really good. I pulled my robe around me, and left the bedroom. I only had thirty minutes left to find the perfect outfit, and I was surprised at my own anxiety. I was actually excited about going out tonight. As I scoured through my closet, I noticed a dress, that I've never worn before. I bought it at a whim a while back, and never got the chance – or the courage – to wear it. Making a decision, I pulled the dress from it's hanger and put it on. It was skin-tight, accentuating every curve of my body and bright red, almost pink. Which reminded me of another shade of pink, of another guy, the one I wasn't going out with. I couldn't help to ask myself, what he would think of this dress.

I didn't have to wait long for my answer, as I made my way to the living room, none other than Killian Jones was sitting on the couch, with boxes of chinese take out in front of him. I stopped dead in my tracks. Well, there goes my plan, on going out on a date undetected.

''Why aren't you at work?'' I asked him, still not moving from my spot.

''I took the night off, I got dinner, your favorite. I thought we could stay in and watch - '' he never finished. He turned his head to look at me and froze. Mouth still open, eyes wide, he stared. His eyes travelled from my head down to my red painted toes, leaving a burning trail on my skin. It was like an itch I couldn't scratch. He closed his mouth, and I could see his Adam's apple bob from swallowing. Neither one of us said something for a couple more seconds, transfixed by each others eyes. I couldn't stand it, this heat, it was too much, and I had no idea where it was coming from.

''I have a date!'' I blurted out, breaking the silence. It was like Killian shut a steel door in his eyes, hiding everything I just saw behind it.

''A date? With whom?'' His voice sounded rough, like their was an emotion just simmering beneath the surface, I just wasn't sure which one.

''He's a detective I've worked with a couple times, he's going to pick me up in a couple of minutes.'' I told him, still rooted to the floor.

''Hmm.'' Killian made a noncommittal sound, turning his eyes back to the TV. I wasn't sure what to think of that, I was sure he would have teased me, or that he would've said one of his stupids innuendos. Him acting like this, was strangely out of character. It almost seemed like he was offended. I finally managed to move forward towards the couch. I put on my black pumps, holding on to the back of the couch. I noticed that his gaze landed on my shoes, his jaw tensing at the sight.

''So, what were you saying earlier?'' I asked him, trying to change the subject to dissolve the tension.

''Just wanted to ask you if you wanted some dinner, but that's redundant now.'' Yeah, there was definitely something wrong.

''What's going on?'' I asked him, a frown on my face. Killian let out a humorless laugh, but before he could answer, the doorbell rang.

''Go, I wouldn't want to keep you from your date.'' He spat out. Taking one of the take out boxes, he started to stab his chopsticks into the noodles. I shook my head at his hostility, it seemed like our truce had came to an end.

''Enjoy your dinner.'' I replied, but the tone of my voice sounded more like I was implying that I wished he would choke on it. I headed to the front door and pressed the button on the intercom.

''I'm coming down.'' I said, and opened the door, not bothering to look at the man on the couch.

The date with Graham went great. We never ran out of topics to talk about, and he was a really good storyteller. The food was amazing, and after dinner I was devouring the most perfect tiramisu, I ever had.

''I wanted to tell you this earlier, Emma.'' Graham started, his hand going straight for his hair, like he always does when he's nervous.

''You look really beautiful tonight.'' He complimented me.

''Thank you, it has been a very long time, since someone told me that.'' I confessed, looking down at my dessert.

''Really? I don't quite believe that.'' I gazed at him from under my lashes, a smile forming on my face.

''You're not so bad looking yourself, you clean up nicely.'' I said, returning the compliment. From then on, conversation returned to other topics, and his stories had me laughing throughout the rest of the dinner.

An hour later, he walked me up to the door of my apartment complex. Both of us looking at each other awkardly, trying to gauge the next move.

''I had a lovely time tonight, Graham.'' I told him, my keys clutched in my hand.

''Me too.'' He replied, sucking in his lower lip.

''I was wondering, if you would like to repeat that? I wanted to see this band next friday and it would be great if you would come with me.'' I was pondering on his words, and couldn't find one reason against a second date.

''I would really like that.'' I told him, causing a smile to form on his face.

''Great! I'll call you then.'' With that he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, the soft touch of his lips, igniting something in me that I had missed for such a long time. He was already pulling away, when I laced my hands behind his neck, dropping my keys in the process, and pulled him in for real kiss. Graham let out a soft grunt of surprise, but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss. His hands rested on my waist, fingertips gently digging into my skin. I sucked on his bottom lip, coaxing a moan from his throat. Suddenly, he took a step forward and pressed me into the coldness of the front door, bringing the entire lenghts of our bodies together. God, it had been so long since I felt a body pressed to mine, and I had no idea how much I had really missed it. But before anything could go any further, Graham broke the connection and stepped away. Breathing heavily we stared at each other, faces flushed from arousal.

''I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen.'' He said, voice still husky from our encounter.

''It's okay, I started it.'' I replied, bending down to pick up my keys.

''Alright, Well, good night, Emma. Until friday.'' And with that he turned around and headed towards his car.

Back in the apartment, I noticed that everything was dark. Killian was either out or already asleep, the first alternative being the more likely one. My head was still spinning from the kiss, so I went into the kitchen, where I got a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a couple of sips, leaning heavily on the counter with my hand, when suddenly, there was a presence behind me. Killian was still here, standing mere inches away from me, way too close. His proximity send shivers down my spine, and I felt forced to close my eyes.

''How was you date?'' His voice was merely louder than a whisper, barely breaking the silence.

''It was nice.'' I responded, my own voice just as quiet as his.

''Did you kiss him?'' He asked me, his tone probing, demanding. I turned around, finally aware just how close he was.

''Why do you want to know?'' I countered, trying to see the emotion in his eyes, but it was far to dark for me to see. He leaned forward, breathing in, his shoulders tense.

''I don't.'' He replied and left the room. I heard his bedroom door close, followed by a muffled thump. What the hell was wrong with him? And most important, what the hell was wrong with me?

Graham's kiss had ignited sparks in me, but Killian's proximity was like a fucking brushfire, burning me to the ground.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Ohh, someone is jealous! Next chapter will be Graham's and Emma's next date, but I do believe that you will love the ending of the next chapter ;).**

**I know, I'm a tease ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow guys, I was blown away by the reviews you send me for the last chapter! You make me so unbelievably happy!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. To be honest, I had some difficulty writing it, so I'm kind of nervous to hear what you think!**

**Like always, leave a review, I'm always open for suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My fists were pounding the punching bag in front of me in a frenzy, my whole body vibrating from every impact. My arms started to hurt fifteen minutes ago, but I needed to hit something, hard. It was friday, and today was Emma's second date with that detective. I didn't even know why this was bothering me so much. _Liar_. The tiny voice in the back of my head mocked me, causing me to hit harder, to release all that pent up anger. What did I expect? Just because Emma and I finally got along for more than an hour, doesn't mean that we could actually be something. I don't even do relationships, never wanted to. What was I thinking, even considering that she would want to spend the evening with me. It was a stupid idea, one that Ruby planted in my head.

''Why don't you get her some dinner, I'm sure she would be grateful since neither of you can actually cook?'' She said, when I called her the day after the party. I'm never going to listen to that woman again. The dinner went into the trash and my mood right with it. I was restless that night, pacing the floor of the living room, then of my bedroom. I couldn't stop thinking about her in that red dress, and those heels, the same black heels she was wearing when she walked into my life. It was like I was seeing her for the first time that night, really seeing her. I always knew that Emma was hot, but in that moment, she looked absolutely beautiful. Like a siren, leading me to a certain death. But it wasn't for me, it was all for him. He was the one, who got to touch her, who got to see her smile, and probably even got to kiss her. All these thoughts ran through my head, in one continuous loop, torturing me. And Emma and I, we were back to ignoring each other, or snapping at each other again, just like before. And. It. Was. All. My. Fault. I punctuated every word with a punch of my fist, before I finally stopped. Clasping the bag with my gloved hands to stop it from swinging, I rested my forehead on the rough material. My breathing was ragged, and I basked in the burning of my muscles, like some sick kind of a masochist. But I was just glad that I was feeling something else than the burning in my chest, which lodged itself there.

''Killian, is that you?'' A female voice drifted to my ears, pulling me back into reality. I turned around, and caught sight of a girl. She had straight blonde hair, and was wearing gym clothes that looked more fashionable than functional. It took me a couple of seconds, to realise that she had asked me something.

''Sorry, what?'' I said, stripping of my boxing gloves, catching the velcro between my teeth to rip it off.

''It is you! We met a couple of weeks ago at your bar, the Jolly Roger.'' I was still staring at her, trying to remember her name, or her face.

''We had a lot of fun that night.'' She came up to me, giving me a coy smile that told me just how much fun we really had.

''Hey, ehmm-'' I started, drawing out the sound.

''Amber.'' She didn't even look offended, that I didn't remember her.

''Right, Amber.'' I was in no mood to talk to that girl. I picked my towel up from the mat and wiped the sweat off my face.

''Hey, I was wondering, do you have any plans for tonight, maybe I could swing by the bar?'' Amber was blatantly flirting with me, twirling her hair between her fingers, fluttering her eye lashes. And it had not any effect on me whatsoever. The blonde wasn't the right shade, the eyes weren't green, the voice too nasaly. Her hand went up to grasp my bicep, making me pull back from her.

''Listen, Amber. You're a nice girl, but to be honest, I'm not doing that kind of thing anymore, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to get together.'' The words felt strange coming from me, I never rejected a girl before, not when what she was offering was obviously sex.

''Oh, okay. Well then, I'm just gonna -'' Amber pointed towards the treadmills at the back of the studio and walked away. Sighing, I headed towards the locker room. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. Emma Swan had completely messed with my head, turned me upside down. I was a fucking idiot for ignoring my feelings towards her. Instead, I distracted myself with one endless string of girls, attempting to bury my feelings for her deep underneath all that meaningless sex. And now I was too late, just because I was too much of a coward. I went to the gym, hoping that I would get rid of all that frustration, but all it did was making me even more angry, mainly at myself.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Ruby asked me, standing close to me, so that the customers couldn't hear her.

''I have no idea what you mean.'' I replied, drawing some beers.

''You're not yourself tonight. I counted ten girls, who basically crawled over the bar to get your attention and you didn't even make eye contact.'' I ignored her, maybe for once she would let it go.

''Seriously Killian, I can tell that -''

''Drop it Ruby, just let me do my job.'' If my words weren't clear enough, then the tone of my voice did it's impact. Ruby's eyes were filled with worry, but for once she listened to me and left me alone. We had a band playing tonight, just like every friday. Jefferson was currently with the band in the backroom , getting the business part of the night out of the way. Ruby and I worked alongside of each other in silence for a couple more minutes. My mind was solely focused on pouring and serving drinks, and nothing else. At least that was what I told myself.

''Hey, isn't that Emma?'' My head whipped up, looking at the direction of the door. At first I couldn't see her, but then the crowd parted and there she was, the reason for all my torturous thoughts. I smiled like a damn fool, before my brain yould catch up. Her eyes searched the bar and finally landed on mine. There was an instant connection, turning every sound around us into static. I almost dropped everything right there, just so that I could take her in my arms. That is, until I noticed the arm around her waist. My eyes followed the offending appendage and took in the owner. What the fuck? She brought her date to my bar? My hands started shaking, almost dropping the bottle I was holding. I couldn't do this. I let out a humorless laugh, that sounded more desperate than anything else.

''Is she on a date?'' Ruby asked, slight disbelief in her voice. She registered the look on my face, and apparently put two and two together.

''Ohh, so that's why you are so pissed off tonight.''

''Is it really that obvious?'' I asked her.

''Well, yeah. I always knew that you two had a thing for her, it just wouldn't seep into your dam brain. But I'm guessing that changed now.'' I couldn't answer her, the words stuck in my throat.

''Oh Killian, you know this doesn't mean that it's too late. It's just a date.'' Before I could acknowledge her words with an answer, Emma and her date arrived at the bar.

''Hey Emma, you're looking good, who's your friend?'' Ruby was perfect at pretending that everything was alright, a talent that I was unfortunately not possessing.

''Hey Ruby, Jones.'' Emma greeted us, looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. ''This is Graham, we know each other from work.'' I didn't want to, but I did look up at the man in front of me, sizing him up. Even I could admit that he was handsome, much to my chagrin.

''So, what brings you to the Jolly Roger?'' Ruby inquired.

''Oh, I wanted to see the band playing, Emma was so nice to agree to accompany me.'' Graham replied, pulling her into his side. The sight made my insides turn to lead. I couldn't watch them any longer and grabbed a tray from behind the bar, leaving them to collect some empty glasses from the tables.

The band started playing ten minutes after they arrived. Everyone was having a good time, dancing and singing along. This was my passion, what I lived for, but right now I was busy torturing myself by watching Emma dancing with Graham. I followed the movements of her hips, but got interrupted by the pair of hands grasping them. Hands that I wanted to cut off. My eyes wandered up, taking in her face. Emma was smiling, but it looked strained to me, like something was wrong. But her next action contradicted my assumption. Her hands took hold of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Something shattered. Looking down, I noticed that the glass I had been holding lay in broken fragments at my feet. Well, if that wasn't a fitting representation of my heart right now. I crouched down to pick up the shards, only managing to cut my hand in the process.

''Hey, stop it.'' Ruby appeared at my side, taking my hands in hers, so that she could press a clean towel to my bleeding hand.

''Go home Killian, I'll get Jefferson to cover for you.'' She pulled me up with her, pushing me towards the backdoor.

''No, I'm alright!'' I snapped at her, easing out of her gentle grasp.

''Listen to me Killian Jones! You are not alright! Now go home and calm down. You're no use to us like this.'' Ruby's voice left no doubt that she would kick me out herself if I didn't leave now. I took one last look at Emma and was surprised to meet her eyes. Her brows were puckered in confusion, and there was something else on her face that almost looked like guilt.

''Fine, I'm leaving.'' And with that I left the bar.

Five hours. I left the bar fucking five hours ago, and she still wasn't home. I sat on the couch, waiting in the dark, a bandage wrapped around my left hand. I replayed that kiss in my mind over and over, taking the thought further. What if she was with him right now, in his apartment. I buried my face in my hands and stood up. I needed to throw something, or preferably punch something. That Graham would be a nice choice. I paced the living room floor, like a caged tiger, when suddenly I heard a key turning the lock.

Emma stepped inside the apartment, she was alone, thank god. She saw me standing there, but took her time taking off her jacket and heels, setting her purse on the side table. Heading towards me, she stopped a few feet in front of me. Neither one of us said anything, we just stood there in the dark, staring at each other. Just like we always do, until Emma's gaze fell on my left hand.

''You cut your hand.'' She stated, her voice carrying an undecipherable emotion.

''And there I didn't think you'd noticed.'' I said.

''Where's your boyfriend?'' Emma shook her head at me.

''Graham is not my boyfriend.'' Emma took some steps forward, closing the distance between us.

''I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I don't have to explain myself to you.''

''I didn't ask you to.'' Emma threw her hands up in frustration.

''Why did you leave early? What happened?'' Of course she would ask the only questions, I didn't want to answer.

''Was it because of me? Because of Graham?''

''Isn't that obvious.'' A false smirk formed on my face, only causing Emma to look at me in disbelief.

''I don't know what I did, to make you act like the biggest jerk, but this to stop. Just tell me what's wrong Killian!'' It was like a slap to my face, causing my whole body to flinch.

''What? What did I say now?'' Emma was fuming.

''You called me Killian.'' I muttered, not believing what I just heard.

''Yeah, so what? I call you that all the time.''

''No, you don't. You never called me Killian before, it's always Jones.'' Emma looked taken aback by this, her eyes went wide, mouth dropping open.

''Emma, why did you bring him to the Jolly Roger?'' Even I could detect the hurt in my voice, filling Emma's eyes with guilt.

''I didn't know that we would go there, until we stood in front of it.'' Some of my anger left the cavity in my chest.

''Killian, why does this bother you so much?'' Did I want to answer that question? The truth will set you free, or it will wreck your soul. I closed my eyes, dropping my head in defeat.

''Honestly Emma? I don't I do know is that just the thought of his hands on you, makes me want to rip them off.'' The emotion in Emma's eyes changed from guilt to incredultiy in seconds.

''God, Emma! I don't even recognise myself anymore, but somehow you managed to turn me into a complete mess! And I hate myself for not realising this sooner, because now it's too late. I fucked up!'' I was shouting, the words just tumbling out of my mouth. ''That's why this is bothering me so much.'' Emma just stared at me, shocked into silence. I started to turn around, when her voice stopped me.

''It's not too late.'' She whsipered.

''What do you mean?'' All the energy I had, left me.

''I told Graham that I couldn't see him anymore, not like that.'' Hope blossomed in my chest.

''Why?'' The single word left my lips in a broken whisper, like it was carrying to much.

''Because-'' Emma lifted her head, fear pouring out of her eyes. ''Because he isn't you.''

The silence after her words layed heavy on my shoulders. My thoughts were racing, sending me into a whirlwind of emotion. With every second the distance between us seemed to stretch. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, before I could think about what I was doing, my right arm shot forward, wrapped around her waist and my lips landed on hers.

And just like that, the world righted itself.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**I know, I'm evil for ending it like that! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, I can't thank you enough for telling me, how much you love this story! Reading your reviews is the highlight of my day! :)**

**Be warned, there is smut in this chapter, but I tried to keep it classy.**

**It was my first time writing smut, so please keep that in mind, when you review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_''I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free __  
__We said no more war, no more clothes! __  
__Give me peace __  
__Oh kiss me!__ ''_

**One hour earlier**

''Is there something wrong with your food?'' Graham inquired, after he watched me pushing the pasta around with my fork for the past ten minutes. He and I went to a little bistro, not far from the Jolly Roger.

''Oh no, it's perfectly fine. I guess I'm just not that hungry.'' I told him, placing the fork down on the plate in a definite motion. Our second date started out great, until I realised that the bar we were going to was the Jolly Roger. From then on, I knew that I wouldn't be able to enjoy the date like I wanted to. He would be there. I didn't know why Killian acted the way he did, when he found out about my date with Graham. Since then he was even more insufferable than usual. The weird thing was, that sometimes I could almost detect something like regret or even jealousy in his eyes, when I caught him looking at me. But as soon as our eyes made contact, he would conceal whatever was in them, shutting me out. I was probably just deluding myself, thinking that Killian could be jealous. Why would he be? We weren't even friends. But the way he looked at me, when I entered the bar made me rethink that assumption. I never saw him smile like that before, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the reason for that smile. But then he noticed Graham, and the grim expression returned to his face. The biggest problem was, that the hurt look on his face, and his standoffish attitude effected me more than I would like to admit. For the whole night, I could feel his stare burning a whole in my back. I tried to forget about him, forced myself to have fun with Graham. I even kissed him, in hope that it would take my mind off him. But instead of that spark I sought, I only felt guilt. And that guilt only got bigger, when I saw that Killian had left the bar. I resisted the urge to go after him, and that's how I ended up with Graham, eating overcooked pasta in a dingy bistro.

''Emma, is something wrong? You look kind of upset right now.'' I looked up at Graham, who looked so honest and open. He could make a woman very happy. He's a perfect gentleman, he's funny, and an amazing kisser. But in that moment I realized something, that woman wouldn't be me.

''I'm sorry, Graham.'' I said, letting out a deep sigh.

''You don't have to be sorry, Emma. Maybe it would help, if you tell me about it?'' God, why must he have to be so nice? That just made this so much harder.

''Graham, what I meant is, that I don't think that seeing each other again would be a good idea.'' There, I said it. I braced myself for his reaction. I watched him as he scratched the back of his neck. At first he wouldn't meet my eyes, but when he looked up he didn't seem to be surprised by my words.

''I kind of saw this coming, to be honest.'' He confessed, his shoulders slumping.

''You did?'' I had no idea what to think of that, was I really that transparent?

''Well yeah. It's just, I had the feeling that you weren't really present tonight, like your mind was somewhere else. Or more like, on someone else. I'm a detective, Emma. It's my job to notice these things.'' Graham explained, slightly leaning forward in his chair. I gave him an apologetic look, poor Graham, he did deserve better than this, better than me.

''I am so, so sorry Graham. You have to believe me, when I tell you that I never had the intention of leading you on. I guess going out with you just put certain things into perspective for me.'' And that was the truth. Going out with Graham, showed me that what I thought I wanted, wasn't what I really needed. I just hoped that what I needed, was still an option.

''It's okay, Emma. Sometimes these things just don't work out the way we want them to.'' I had to shake my head at Graham's words. He really was quite something.

''I really did enjoy our dates, and I know that sounds like the biggest cliché, but I would like us to be friends. If you want to?'' I smiled at him, and I did mean it. Graham was a great guy, he's someone worth having in your life.

''I think I would like that.'' Graham grasped my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. ''But now I think you have to go and talk to someone.'' Graham stood up and threw some dollar bills on the table. ''Come on, I'll drive you home.''

**Present time**

''It's not too late.'' I whispered the words, too scared to speak out loud.

''What do you mean?'' Killian looked so broken. I did that, and I hated myself for it. I tried to swallow the fear, to shove it down my throat.

''I told Graham that I couldn't see him anymore, not like that.'' My heart started racing. What if I was wrong? What if he doesn't feel the same? Could I really open up again, just to be hurt?

''Why?'' His voice was so quiet that I almost didn't understand him. I had to force myself to look up, my walls broken down. My next words could either make this all right, or smash everything into tiny little pieces.

''Because-'' I paused, gathering my courage. ''Because he isn't you.''

Killian was like a statue. He wasn't saying anything, or moving. The only sign of reaction was the maelstrom of emotion in his eyes. I opened my mouth to explain further, but before my words could leave my mouth, I was yanked forward by his arm and his lips captured mine.

I froze for a second, too overwhelmed. But that only lasted seconds, before my hands took a life on their own and clutched him to me. My right hand immediatly went into his hair, feeling the silky strands between my fingers. His own hand took hold of my face, the coarse bandage on it lightly scratching my cheek. There was not an inch seperating our bodies, and I was starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Killian was gently biting my lower lip, his tongue flicking out, soothing the bite. I opened my mouth, desperate for some air. I breathed him in and he took the opportunity and gained entrance to my mouth. He invaded all my senses, it was like every nerve end of mine was on fire. When he started to stroke my tongue with his own, I let out a broken whimper, causing him to tighten his hold on my waist. It felt like it was too much, but at the same time it wasn't enough. I yanked his head down, pulling at his hair. The sound that came out of his throat made my toes curl. I had no idea how long we had been kssing, but I definitely could feel the effect it had on Killian, pressing against my hip. I rubbed against his hard length, causing Killian to suck in a breath. He pulled away from me, looking at me through hooded eyes. We were still holding on to each other, both afraid that as soon as we would let go, everything would dissolve under our fingertips.

''Emma, please tell me you want this!'' Killian's voice was hoarse, enticing shivers to roll down my spine. He pressed his hips against mine to clarify his point. My breathing was just as heavy as his, with every breath I drank in some of his very own essence, pulling it into my soul. Did I want this?

The answer was yes, I wanted this more than anything, in fact, I needed it. I took Killian's face between my hands, holding his eyes with my own. I pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, and whispered.

''Do you think you could handle it?'' Determination settled on his face, he took one of my hands in his, and pressed a kiss on my palm.

''Always.'' He replied, and before I could understand the weight of this one word, his lips were back on mine, and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

Killian carried me into my bedroom. I made it a little difficult for him, since I was trying to unbutton is shirt, while tracing his jaw with my lips. It took him a few attempts to open the door, which resultet in him pressing me against it. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him to where I needed him most.

''Patience, love.'' He muttered and finally managed to open the door. Killian took a few more steps, and then lowered me onto my bed. I raised myself up on my knees, and reached out to him. During the time it took us to get here, I only got three of his buttons undone. I put both my hands on his chest, and traced the lines of his body with my fingertips. The silence between us was heavy with lust and anticipation. Right now, patience was something I didn't possess, so I took hold of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

''That was my favorite shirt.'' Killian commented, a smirk forming on his face, while he shrugged out of his shirt.

''I'll buy you a new one.'' And with that I leaned forward, while simultaneously pulling him towards me. I placed small kisses on his chest, my fingers wandering down towards the waistband of his jeans, but before I could explore any further, Killian took hold of my arms and lifted them. He started to pull my dress over my head, and was very surprised to see that I hadn't bothered to wear a bra underneath it. His eyes raked my naked form, drinking me in like I was the first drop of water after a long journey through the desert. Killian wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing our bodies together, he pushed me on my back, hovering over me.

''Beautiful.'' Killian whispered, before leaning down to pepper kisses over my neck, down to my collarbone, and finally on my breasts.

''Absolutely beautiful.'' He said it like a prayer. I got called beautiful before, but coming from him it sounded like there was an entirely new meaning to the word. His lips closed around one of my nipples. I was gasping for breath already, fisting the sheets in my hands. His mouth travelled further down, over my stomach, down to the waistband of my black lace panties.

''Shame, that they aren't hot pink.'' Killian chuckled, looking up at me.

''Shut up, and do your thing.'' I laughed, chucking a pillow at his head. He caught it with is hand, laughing with me at my own eagerness.

''Yes, ma'am.'' He said and with that he hooked his fingers under my panties and pulled them down.

I could feel his hot breath at were I ached for him the most. My legs fell open, exposing myself to him. Killian turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on my inner thigh. His eyes, full of intensity, never left mine. My breathing grew even more labored with anticipation, as his lips worked their way up to the apex of my thighs. The feeling, when his lips finally closed around that aching spot, when his tongue dipped into my wetness, was more than I could handle. I couldn't care less about the sounds that were coming out of my mouth. His fingers joined his mouth, and I was soaring. It took only a couple of minutes for me to crash into my first high. I closed my eyes for a moment, basking in the aftershocks of my release, when I felt Killian hovering over me. I opened my eyes and saw the smug look on Killian's face. My lips formed into a smile, and before he could do anything else, I wrapped my legs and arms around him and turned him onto his back, so that I was straddling his hips. It was then, that I noticed that he was still wearing his jeans, whereas I was completely bared to him.

''You are way too overdressed.'' I said, my voice husky due to his ministrations. My fingers brushed the obvious bulge on his crotch, opening the fly of his jeans. Killian tensed under my touch, hissing out from between his teeth. I made quick work of his pants and boxer briefs, throwing them over my shoulder on the floor behind me. There he was, completely exposed to me. Not wasting any time, I wrapped my hand around him, gently stroking him up and down. In that moment he looked so vulnerable to me, like he was at my complete mercy. Unintelligible words left his mouth like a prayer.

''Did you always use protection?'' I asked him, my thumb circling the head of his hard length.

''What? Yeah, of course!'' He replied, confusion visible on his face.

''Good.'' And with that I lifted my hips, placed him at my entrance and sank down on him. A strangled sound escaped him. The sudden fullness took the breath out of me. I never felt so complete in my life.

''Emma, please move!'' Killian moaned, his hands clasping my hips, urging me on. I leaned forward, resting my hands on his chest, and lifted myself back up. After a couple of minutes of me riding him, Killian sat up and hugged me against him. My nipples rubbed against the coarse hair on his chest, adding to the pleasure of him thrusting inside me. Suddenly, he switched our positions, so that he was on top of me. He continued to meet my hips with is own, bringing me closer and closer to my next release. I could see his arms trembling from the strain of holding himself up. I flattened my palms on his shoulders and pulled his full body weight on me. Killian sped up his thrusts, until I felt him tense up. And together, we finally found the release we were seeking. We crashed and soared through our highs, me biting into the juncture of his neck, leaving my mark on him. Killian rested his head in the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanning over my shoulder, evoking shivers. We were both shivering from the intensity of it all. I lightly scratched the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, soothing him. Killian turned his head, and brought our mouths together, lazily kissing me. He pulled out of me, and I immediatly missed the feeling of him. He then proceeded to pull the covers over us, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his side. Neither one of us said a word, not daring to break the spell that layed upon us. Instead we said everything that needed to be said with our eyes., until darkness surrounded me and pulled me under.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As usual, a big thank you to everyone, reading, reviewing, favouriting and adding the story to you alert list!**

**Most of you were curious to know if Killian and Emma are in a relationship now, or if Emma is going to regret sleeping with Killian! You'll get your answer in this chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Did I dare to open my eyes, just to discover that everything was just a dream? Last night was – actually I had no words to fully express my feelings about what happened last night. That alone made me sound like some sappy male lead in one of these ridiculous romantic comedies. But when I think about it, then the developments of these past few weeks did look like the plot of one. A guy and a girl living together, they don't get along, eventually they end up in bed and cue the predictable ending of them falling in love. The only difference being that Emma and I aren't in love with each other, I'm not even sure if we like each other. There is just this undeniable physical attraction between us, that reached it's boiling point some time ago. If I do know one thing, then it's that last night wasn't about love, it was about giving in to one of the most basic human urges. Or at least that was, what I was telling myself.

I felt Emma shift beside me, convincing me that last night was indeed not a dream. I opened my eyes, and was met by one of the most gorgeous sights, I ever witnessed. Emma was lying on her side, facing me. She was still asleep, so I took the opportunity to study every visible inch of her without her noticing. I took in her golden hair, which shone like silk in the early sunlight. Her facial features were relaxed, gone was the stern expression from her face, that she always had. God, she was beautiful, just looking at her caused my chest to expand in a very weird way, one that I chose to ignore. I couldn't resist the temptation in front of me, and lifted my hand to brush her hair back from her shoulder, exposing the soft skin to me. I leaned down and pressed a kiss on her shoulder, letting my lips travel down to her neck. A sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth, and Emma tilted her head back to give me better access. She wasn't fully awake yet, but definitely enjoying the attention I was giving her. This was seriously the best morning ever.

''Hmmm, good morning.'' Emma mumbled, her voice still heavy from sleep. She opened her eyes, and I was met by luscious green.

''A very good morning indeed.'' I replied, wrapping my arm around her to pull her towards me. I attempted to place a kiss on her lips, when Emma buried her face in my chest.

''Eww no, morning breath.'' She said, making me chuckle. I placed my fingers under her chin, making her look up.

''Doesn't bother me.'' I said, and kissed her. I could get addicted to this, I enjoyed kissing her more than I'd enjoyed sleeping with most of the girls I've been with. Emma placed her hands on my chest and gently pushed me away, but didn't make an attempt to leave my arms.

''Hey.'' She whispered, holding my gaze with her eyes.

''Hey.'' I echoed, my hands stroking the naked skin of her back

''So?'' Emma pulled her bottom lip between her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous about something.

''So?'' That earned me an eye-rolling and a shake of her head.

''What? Did you turn into a parrot over night?'' My hands on her waist caused her to arch her body into mine. I chuckled at her question, but the sudden contact made the sound get stuck in my throat.

''This is nice.'' Emma stated, her hands brushing down over my abdomen, just inches away from where I wanted her attention the most.

''I couldn't agree more.'' I replied, and started nibbling on her shoulder, making her whimper. But before I could go any further, Emma interrupted me.

''As nice as it is, I think we need to talk.'' These were words that no man ever wanted to hear, coming from a woman. My hands stayed rooted to her waist, and I pressed my face into the crook of her neck. God, she smelled so good.

''As much as I want to pick up where we left off last night, I think you're right.'' I just wasn't sure, if I would be satisfied with the results of that talk. What if she regretted last night? Or worse, what if she wanted a relationship? I don't know if I was ready for that.

''How about, I go take a shower, and think about some stuff, and you head into the kitchen and make some of your amazing eggs?'' Emma suggested. I considered her words, and eventually agreed. Emma turned around and grabbed a robe from the floor beside her bed, wrapping it around her naked body. But before she could leave the bed, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, and kissed her. She placed her other hand on the side of my face, leaning into the kiss. This time it was me who pulled away, giving her a small smile.

''What was that for?'' Emma asked me, her hand still clutched in mine.

''Just something to think about in the shower.'' I answered, standing up, buck-naked, and proceeded to walk out of her bedroom. The last thing I heard, was her flustered gasp.

After throwing on some sweat pants and a T-shirt in my own room, I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of us. I may be a bad cook, but breakfast I could do. Just as I was done, I could hear soft footsteps. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of Emma, with her hair still wet and a few shades darker, dressed in a tank top and also in a pair of sweat pants.

''Something smells good!'' She exclaimed, as she walked around the counter to take a seat in the bar stool. I placed a plate with eggs, bacon and a slice of toast in front of her, and then poured her a cup of coffee, adding just the right amount of creamer.

''You know how I drink my coffee?'' Emma asked, surprise in her voice.

''Of course, I'm a bartender, it's my job to know these kind of things.'' I replied, taking the seat beside her.

''Really?'' She inquired, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

''No. You know, I have seen you drink coffee before.'' We lived together for over six months now, some things you just notice.

''I didn't think you were so perceptive.'' Emma took a sip of her coffee, closing her eyes as the hot liquid ran down her throat. I don't think that I would like to know, what exactly she did think of me, probably nothing good.

''So, you wanted to talk.'' I said, turning towards her, telling her that she had my full attention. Emma put her mug down and took some seconds to take a deep breath.

''What exactly are we doing, Killian?'' Emma asked me, looking up at me.

''Having breakfast.'' Emma's eyes told me that she wasn't happy with that answer. I let out a sigh and scratched my chin, feeling the coarse stubbles.

''Honestly? I don't know. I'm trying to figure this out on my own, right now.'' I told her. Who knew that my life could get so difficult.

''Do you-'' Emma started, averting her eyes for a moment. ''What do you want, Killian?'' I considered her words. What the fuck did I want? How should I know? All of this was pretty new to me, this wasn't just a meaningless one-night stand, this was Emma.

''I just want to be with you.'' I finally said.

''You mean, like in a relationship?'' Guessing from the tone of her voice, she wasn't too keen on that possibility.

''Would you want that? A relationship?'' The word sounded weird coming from me, like I was suddenly speaking another language. Emma shook her head at my question.

''No, not really. But, I really, really enjoyed last night, and I think I would like to continue this. Whatever it is.'' A smile formed on my lips. Right now, I was really happy about her words.

''So, does that make us friends with benefits?'' I asked her, taking hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Emma laughed at my choice of words.

''I'm not sure, if we're even friends.'' She was right, we never reached that level, before last night.

''Okay, then we're enemies with benefits. That's alright, sex is way better when it's fueled with a little hate.'' I told her, leaning forward with a mischievous grin on my face.

''Oh, is that so?'' Emma inquired, not backing away. I took that as a good sign, and layed my hand on her thigh.

''Absolutely! Just imagine it, us yelling at each other, because one of us did something to piss the other one off again. Then, instead of storming into our respective rooms, we have loud, passionate sex, to let out all of that pent up anger.'' I closed the distance between us while talking, our lips barely touching each other.

''That does sound very reasonable.'' Emma agreed, eyes fixated on my mouth.

''I thought you would like that.'' I winked at her and pulled away, turning to my breakfast to start eating. Emma looked very flustered, and I was highly appreciating the effect I had on her.

''You are such a tease.'' She whispered before picking up her own fork. I gave her a cheeky smile, my mouth stuffed with bacon and eggs.

''But, I have three conditions, if we're really going to do this.'' Emma said. Conditions. Another word, I didn't like coming from a woman. I gestured her to continue.

''First of all, as long as we're doing this, having sex, we're not seeing anyone else. No other girls for you, and no guys for me.'' That was a condition I could live with.

''Second, never ever call me sweetheart, I'm not one of your usual bimbos.'' That one made me smile, I knew that she didn't like to be called that, so I used it specifically to tease her. I could stop, since there were a lot of other endearments I could use.

''And third, if I want to stop this, I can, no questions asked.'' That one made me pause. I could get behind her wanting to put an end to this at some point, but doing so without giving me any reason could be hard. Well, then I just had to make sure to keep her happy with me.

''Okay, that's all right with me.'' I told her, putting my fork down, I stood up. Next thing I did, was wrapping my arms around Emma's waist, and hoisting her over my shoulder. Emma let out a surprised squeal.

''What are you doing?'' She asked me, squirming in my arms, but my grip on her was strong.

''I think we should shake hands on that, make it official. And I can't think of a better way, than to do that in your bed.'' I replied, laughing as she started to slap my butt. I entered her bedroom and dropped her on the bed, causing her to bounce on her knees.

''So, Emma Swan. Do you think you can handle this?'' I asked her, repeating her words from the night before. Emma smiled up at me, her damp hair in a disarray. Choosing to ignore that damn feeling in my chest that I got from seeing her smiling at me like that, was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It seems like you really enjoyed the last chapter, so thanks for reviewing! I love to read your thoughts on every chapter!**

**Be warned, there is smut in this chapter!**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

This past weekend has been amazing. For someone who remained celibate for this past year, I sure as hell did catch up on all the sex. Killian really knows what he's doing, and I enjoyed every minute of it. We didn't even leave the apartment for the whole weekend. Killian called Jefferson, telling him that he couldn't work because of the cut on his hand. I felt so guilty, since it was partially my fault, but I did kiss it better. Reality rushed back into our lives on Monday morning, when I had to leave for work. And for the first time in forever, I didn't want to go. Instead I wanted to stay in bed with Killian preferably on top of me. I had to force myself from his embrace, to take a quick shower. The quick shower turned into a long one, after Killian decided to join me. Well, there's nothing better to start your week, as with intense shower sex. It was almost like I was getting addicted to him, but it's hard resisting him, when he looks up at me with his deep blue eyes, while his tongue is doing the most delicious things to my body. And it was not just the sex that had me anxiously waiting for more, it was also our conversations. Killian and I never really took the time to talk with each other, but this weekend we kind of openend up to each other, and it was nice, really really nice. He told me stories about his short time in college with Jefferson, and how he openend up the Jolly Roger. He also asked me about work, and why I chose to become a lawyer. I didn't tell him the whole truth, since I wasn't ready to bare my whole depressing childhood to him. Instead I told him, that I always had a knack for helping people, which was not that far from the truth. When I thought about everything that happened these past couple of days, I found myself being more happy than I've felt in months.

A knock at my office door pulled me out of my reverie. Looking up, I saw Mary Margaret poking her head through the gap in the door.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' I asked her, and gestured her to come in. She took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

''I was in the neighborhood and decided to swing by for a bit, say hello.'' She replied. ''Plus, I have some news that I wanted to share with you.'' I could see that Mary Margaret was burning to tell me the news.

''Okay, well then, what is it?'' Her gentle smile turned into a full-blown grin at my question. Leaning forward in her chair, she beamed at me.

''I'm pregnant, David and I are getting a baby!'' A squeal I didn't know I could produce came out of my mouth.

''Oh my god, that's amazing Mary Margaret, you're going to be such a great mom. And David must be so happy about this.'' I meant every word. I dealt with a lot of shitty parents in my life, and I couldn't imagine that there are other people, who are better suited to be parents than these two.

''Thank you, Emma. And yes, David is ecstatic.'' Mary Margaret told me a bit about how she found out, and how David had bought the cutest onesie she has ever seen.

''But there's another pressing issue we haven't dicussed yet, Emma. How was your date with Graham?'' She asked me, reminding me that it had only been a week, since she coerced me into asking Graham out on a date. So much has happened since then.

''Well, the date was nice, he took me out for dinner. And we actually went out on a second date on Friday.'' I told her.

''Oh, that sounds lovely. When are you going to see him again?'' I chuckled at her question, I guess she was in for a surprise.

''I don't know, I told him that I couldn't go out with him any longer.'' Mary Margaret's smile slipped from her face and was replaced by a judging look.

''Why Emma? Why did you tell him that, when he is a perfectly nice gentleman? I told you that you have to let someone in.'' I interrupted her, before she could slip into another one of her speeches.

''Yes, Mary Margaret, I know. That is why I decided to give someone else a chance.'' The surprise on her face made me smile, I could see the exact moment, when she realized who I was talking about.

''But, why? I thought you said that, – I knew it!'' Mary Margaret exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

''So, you and Killian, huh? How did that happen?'' She asked me, curiosity in her eyes.

''Well, it was only a matter of time to be honest. He and I were basically like a ticking time bomb. Graham actually took me to the Jolly Roger on Friday, and Killian did not take it well. Then one thing led to another, and we landed in bed together.'' I said nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal. Mary Margaret's eyes, said something complete different, she stared at me in shock.

''You slept with him? Already? Wow, you guys move fast. And what does that mean?'' I knew that she wasn't judging me, she was just surprised.

''Actually, I don't really know, but we both agreed that we would keep it strictly casual.'' But to be honest, I don't know if you could call spending the whole weekend together in bed strictly casual. Mary Margaret scoffed at my words.

''What?'' I had the feeling that I was in trouble.

''Well, it's just that you don't seem like the type to have sex with someone with no strings attached. I mean, what are the details, did you set some groundrules?''

''Well, we also agreed not see anyone else while we're doing this.'' A knowing smile spread on Mary Margaret's face.

''So, just for the record. You knew that it was only a matter of time for the both of you to get together. You agreed to stay monogamous, and judging from the look on your face, you're pretty happy about all of it. Did I get it right?''

''Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.'' I told her, folding my hands together on the table.

''I might be wrong, Emma, but that sounds like a relationship to me.'' My head whipped up at her words.

''No, it's not like that, we're just having sex!'' I sputtered out.

''You're living together, with that resting on your shoulders, it will never be just sex.''

''No, Mary Margaret. Killian and I are definitely not in a relationship, we don't even like each other that much!'' I said, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

''Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?'' I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say to that.

''Yeah, I thought so. Just think about this, Emma. If he is the one who makes you happy, then you should probably hold on to him. Don't let your own fear hold you back.'' I swear, Mary Margaret was a freaking psychic. She always knew how I was feeling, before I even did.

''So, call me if you need to talk, and I would love to have you over for dinner some time. I gotta go, it was really nice talking to you.'' She said, and stood up from her chair.

''Dinner would be nice, and thank you Mary Margaret.'' She definitely gave me something to think about.

''Anytime.'' And with that she left the office.

I tried to focus on work after that, but my thoughts kept drifting back to my conversation with Mary Margaret. Would I really be happy in a relationship with Killian? I was definitely happy with how things were going right now. A relationship on the other hand, comes with baggage, and sooner or later it would all collapse on us. I didn't want to sacrifice what we had for something that would ultimately destroy it all. And it's not like I have feelings for him anyway.

Back at home, I immediatly noticed Killian sitting on the couch with his guitar perched on his lap, enticing soft tunes from the instrument.

''Hey Beautiful! I've been waiting for you.'' Killian greeted me as he put his guitar back into it's case. I walked towards him, smiling at the term of endearment, and plopped down beside him.

''Hey.'' leaned back into the cushions, closing my eyes for a moment, when I felt Killian lifting my feet into his lap.

''You look exhausted.'' He started to press his thumb into the sole of my foot, relieving the tension. I let out a deep moan, enjoying his ministrations.

''I thought about you today.'' The words slipped out of my mouth before I could keep them in. Killian's face lit up at my words.

''Is that so? I hope only good things.'' He told me, as his hand traveled over my calf, up to my thigh, pushing under my skirt.

''Well, I'm not sure if you could call them good.'' I replied, the tone in my voice implying the true nature of my thoughts. Killian's smile turned into a smirk, and in one fluid motion, I was on my back with him hovering above me, his hand still skimming over my thigh.

''Well, how about we make these thoughts of yours come to life then?'' He whispered, as his head bend down.

''That is a great idea.'' Hearing my reply, Killian pressed his lips against mine, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I opened up to him, tilting my head to give him better access. A few moments later, and my skirt was bunched up around my hips. His hand immediatly taking advantage of my exposure, fingertips rubbing over the damp material. I spread my legs, so that Killian could rest between them more comfortably. I pulled away from his kiss, desperately pulling in some breaths. Killian started to nuzzle my neck, his teeth nibbling at the delicate skin. His hand dipped under my panties, causing me to dig my nails into his shoulders. His touch was setting me ablaze, ingniting a fire in me that burned bright and hot.

''You like that?'' He asked me, his fingers dipping lower, slipping into me. I arched my back off the couch, pressing my body into his. This man managed to turn me into complete mush, just with his hands. Just when I wanted to reply to his question with a sassy retort, he curled his fingers, hitting a spot, that made me see stars. I let out an extensive moan, almost whimpering into the pillow beside my head. Killian tilted his head to suck at the exposed skin of my cleavage, murmuring encouragements.

''That's it Emma, come for me.'' He said, the heel of his hand pressing against my clit. White light burst behind my eyelids, every single muscle in my body tensed, as I came around his fingers. But the best thing of all, was the complete relaxation afterwards, that feeling of absolute bliss. My body melted into the couch, as I tried to catch my breath.

''Ohh, that was amazing.'' I chuckled, still reveling in the aftershocks. ''Thank you.'' I lifted my head, to capture his lips with mine. This was definitely a very good reason to come home every evening, and a very good reason why all of this was such a good idea in the first place.

''You're welcome.'' He said, after we parted. I wanted to return the favor, so I let my hand trail over his T-shirt clad chest, down to the waistband of his pants. Fortunately, he was wearing sweat pants which made things much more easy for me. I slipped my hand into his pants, under his boxer briefs, and wrapped it around his hard length, rubbing up and down. I gently stroked his head with the tips of my fingers, before circling him again. Killian rested his head on my chest, his hot breath fanning over my already heated skin.

''Lie on your back.'' I ordered him. We switched positions, so that I was straddling his thighs. That way I could pull his pants down, and he didn't have to hold himself up for too long. But before I carried on, I took his shirt in my hands and pulled it over his head, with a little help from him. His head got caught in the shirt, so his dark hair was deliciously messed up. I returned to my task in hand, pun intented. I took only a short time to push Killian to his release. I really enjoyed every single sound that came out of his mouth, the husky groans and high-pitched whimpers. Those I never heard coming through the wall, and that filled me with an immense amount of pride.

I tugged his pants back up and spread my body over his. Legs entwined, we stayed still for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, a thought rushed into my mind, making me chuckle.

''What's so funny, love?'' Killian asked me, his eyes still heavy.

''I can't believe we just fumbled on the couch like two horny teenagers, eager to get to second base.'' Killian's chest shook with silent laughter.

''Well, it was definitely something I very much enjoyed.'' Killian said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

Killian had to leave for work shortly after that. He took a shower, while I was preparing myself something for dinner. He kissed me goodbye before he left, surprising me with the gentle gesture. My conversation with Mary Margaret came back to mind. Can two people be in a relationship, without even noticing it? Definitely not, for that we had to feel something for each other, something other than physical attraction. I held on to that thought, and ignored the way my heart warmed when I thought about his smiles and the gentle kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, I love reading your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you! So so much for your reviews, alert subscriptions and favorites! They mean the world to me!**

**A lot of you told me that you want another part like the cupcake baking, something sweet and fluffy. And who am I to deny you this wish? **

**This chapter contains some major character and plot development, and I think you will like it, maybe even love it! (At least I hope so) I loved writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Well, she's all you'd ever want _

_She's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take to dinner  
But she always knows her place  
She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner_

_She's a lady, whoa whoa whoa, she's a lady  
Talking about that little lady, and the lady is mine!_

It was a quiet afternoon at the apartment, which wasn't unusual, since I was alone most of the time. But today was special, Emma was here. This morning she announced that she would work from home, since she didn't have any meetings scheduled for today. At first I was excited about this, thinking that we could spend the whole day together in bed, exploring each other between the sheets, but Emma put an end to these plans pretty fast. She took her work very serious, and because of that we were both currently seated on the couch, with a bunch of paperwork scattered around us. Emma's nose was buried in the folders and files, and I was bored out of my mind. I tried watching TV with the volume low so that I wouldn't disturb her, but I kept getting distracted by the way Emma would chew on her pen, when she was deep in thought. I even considered cleaning the kitchen, but decided that I didn't want to leave Emma's side.

''Stop distracting me!'' Emma said, not averting her eyes from the pages in front of her.

''I'm not doing anything.'' I replied, secretly happy that I was having the same effect on her, that she had on me.

''You're staring, go find something to do.'' Easier said than done, how could I do some boring task, when I had such a nice view here on the couch.

''I could do you.'' I suggested, winking at her. Emma rolled her eyes at me.

''I have to work, Killian.'' The tone of Emma's voice implied that she wasn't as unaffected by my offer as she let on. A brilliant idea was forming in my head, one that I wanted to put into action at this very moment. With a gleeful smirk on my face I started to shift closer to her.

''You know Emma, that whole lawyer thing is kind of hot. I can just imagine it.'' I told her, closing my eyes. ''You dressed in one of these tight dresses that show off your beautiful body, and those black heels. Your hair in a tight knot, just begging to be released so that the golden waves can fall freely down your shoulders. And I am the delinquent crook succumbing to your undeniable beauty, pleading with you to arrest me.'' I opened my eyes to see her reaction to my little fantasy, and was met with an amused grin.

''As nice as that sounds, Killian. I'm not a cop, I couldn't arrest you, even if you begged me.'' She explained with a slight shake of her head.

''Oh yeah? Well, I plead the fifth.'' I replied, jutting my chin up in a defiant gesture, making Emma laugh at my words.

''Now you're making no sense at all, do you even know what that means?'' Of course I knew what I just said, but I just loved hearing her laugh.

''Doesn't matter if I make sense, as long as you're there to speak for me.'' I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me.

''Killian! I'm serious, I need to work.'' She protested, papers crinkling underneath our combined weight. I lifted my hands off her back, giving her the chance to get off me.

''Then work, if you really think that there's nothing better to do.'' I knew I was playing dirty, but I also knew that she was enjoying it. It only took Emma a couple of seconds to make up her mind, and instead of getting back to work, she tilted her head and placed a kiss on the underside of my jaw. What started out as some teasing on my part, turned into a heavy make out session. I just started to lift her shirt over her head, when the doorbell rang, interrupting us with it's deep buzzing. Emma lifted herself up on her hands, her head whipping to the door.

''Are you expecting someone?'' She asked me, and I noticed that her cheeks were red from my coarse stubble.

''No, let's just ignore it.'' I said, and pulled her mouth back to mine. But before we could go any further, the doorbell rang again.

''I'll go and check who it is.'' Emma said, and reluctantly stood up from the couch. I righted myself, my hands running through my dishevelled hair.

''Yes?'' Emma asked, and I could hear a faint voice coming through the intercom. Emma let out a sigh and pressed the button to open the door.

''Who is it?'' I asked her, as Emma headed back towards me. I eyed the door, that she left ajar for whoever was making their way up to our apartment.

''Ruby, she said she needed to talk to you.'' She replied and sat back down beside me. I guess our make out session has found it's end.

A minute later Ruby stormed into our apartment, countless shopping bags clutched in her hands.

''Seriously, where you you going to let me stand out there for forever?'' She asked, as she sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

''Good afternoon to you too.'' I answered, lacing my words with sarcasm. Ruby ignored that and went on.

''Listen! You need to come in early today to install the karaoke machine.'' Please God, tell me she didn't.

''Ruby, we don't have a karaoke machine.'' And we would never have one, I made myself clear about that a long time ago.

''Well, we have one now.'' She stated matter-of-factly. I covered my face with my hands, letting out a deep sigh.

''I thought I made myself clear about that! You can't just buy a karaoke machine, Ruby. Not without my consent!'' I loved music more than anything, but it was something completely different when the one making the music, was some drunk patron singing a number one hit from twenty years ago.

''I don't need your consent when I have Jefferson's, and he was okay with it. And I already printed all the flyers for it. Tonight is karaoke night, deal with it.'' This woman was killing me. I let out a defeated groan, noticing Ruby's smile of success. After she got what she wanted, her gaze landed on Emma for the first time since she stepped into the apartment. Emma had followed the conversation with an amused expression.

''Wait a minute, what are you doing here?'' Ruby asked Emma, narrowing her eyes. Emma tried to act nonchalant.

''I'm working from home today.'' She pointed at the files in front of her, as to illustrade her point.

''But you two can't stand each other.'' Ruby said, but right after she finished her sentence, her eyes fell on the crinkled papers on the floor and on Emma's dishevelled hair. It was almost like I could hear her thoughts falling into place. I guess we were busted.

''Oh my god! Are you guys together? How long has this been going on?'' I wanted to cover my ears at the squeal that followed her questions.

''I knew it! I can't wait until Jefferson finds out, he ows me twenty dollars.'' Ruby pulled her cell phone from her purse and started to type.

''It's not like we're together.'' Emma told Ruby, speaking for the first time since we were interrupted. Ruby looked up from the screen.

''You're not? But there has to be something going on, because this,'' Ruby waved her hand at the both of us. ''Is not something you would normally do.''

''Well, we're not in a relationship, if that is what you mean.'' Emma explained, rubbing her palms together.

''Oh, so you're fuck buddies.'' Ruby stated and continued to type on her phone, pressing send before putting it away. Well, I guess there goes our chance on keeping our private life private. Emma hid her face behind the file in her hands, mortified by Ruby's words.

''Ruby, it's not-'' I was interrupted by a pillow being thrown at my face.

''Don't you dare try to cover this up. We have been friends for over twenty years, Killian. Why on earth, would you keep something like this from me?'' Ruby could really be a drama queen, if she wanted to be.

''Because it's not a big deal!'' I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

''It's not?'' Emma inquired from beside me, a frown on her face.

''Of course it is, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I didn't want the whole world to know.''

''And telling me is like telling the whole world?'' I couldn't believe that Ruby was mad at me, because I didn't tell her about my sex life.

''Did you, or did you not just text Jefferson that Emma and I are sleeping together?'' At least she had the decency to look guilty.

''Well, actually I tweeted it.'' Beside me Emma let out a muffled ''Oh god.'' I clenched my hands into fists, trying to keep the simmering rage inside me at bay.

''But hey, it's not like it matters as long as you two are happy, right?'' Ruby asked, a big smile on her face. And in the end, she was right. It really didn't matter if everyone knew about us. Thinking about how happy I've been these last couple of days, my hand automatically reached out towards Emma's, surprising her with the gesture. Touching her like that has become second nature to me. The contact calmed me down immediatly.

''So, karaoke night is a go then?'' Ruby inquired, quickly changing the subject.

''Yeah, fine. It's not like you're going to listen to me now anyway.'' I told her, causing Ruby to clap her hands together in triumph.

''Okay, and bring Emma with you.'' And with that she stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, hugged Emma and stormed out of the aparment, heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

''Well,'' Emma said, staring at the closed front door. I was bracing myself for the tirade that surely would follow.

''I guess we're doing karaoke tonight.'' She finished her sentence, a teasing smile spreading on her face. A laugh burst out of my mouth. How could I be mad, when she was smiling at me like that?

''Let's hope you're a good singer.'' Emma let out a sarcastic single laugh at my words. After that she went back to work and I was content with watching her.

''And I, will always love you!'' The girl on the stage belted out the lyrics, like she was the next Katy Perry, hitting not one single note. I couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much.

''Please shoot me, put me out of my misery.'' I pleaded with Emma, who was sitting on a barstool in front of me. She was snickering at me, contorting her face at a particular high pitched note.

''Stop laughing, I think my ears are bleeding.''

''Oh my poor baby, shall I kiss it better?'' She asked me, leaning forward to close the distance between us. I nodded my head, pouting at her, as her hand clasped my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Suddenly there was a bright flash, making us pull apart.

''I'm going to frame this! Look Jefferson, aren't they cute?'' While we kissed, Ruby snapped a picture of us with her cell phone.

''Not in a relationship, ha! Denial is not just a river in Egypt.'' Ruby told Jefferson as she showed him the photo.

''Aww, he looks so happy. Our baby all grown up.'' Jefferson said, acting like a proud dad. I chose to ignore the two idiots and mouthed a quick apology to Emma, who just shrugged her shoulders at me. I took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact with her. Just as I wanted to tell her something, another customer got on stage and started the worst rendition of ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' I ever heard.

''Oh, that's enough!'' I said, and threw the dish rag on the counter. I pushed past Ruby and Jefferson and made my way through the crowd. I jumped on stage and took the mic from our patron Johnny, who protested against my interruption.

''Oh, bugger off!'' I told him, and turned towards the karaoke machine. I flipped through the list of tracks until one caught my eye. The crowd started cheering as soon as the first chords of the song started to play. And for the next three minutes, I owned the place. Well, I did own it in fact, but I meant more than in the literal way. I could see Emma staring at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. Her whole expression was quite comical, which only spurred me on even more. The crowd started to sing along and the applause after the song was deafening.

I jumped off stage, heading directly towards Emma when a hand grasped my arm and pulled me to the side.

''Hey, Killian! That was really sexy.'' It was the same girl that stormed out of the apartment a few weeks ago, throwing her cab money at my face. Seems like she changed her mind about me.

''Thank you, but excuse me I have to-'' I tried to get her hand off me, but her grip was pretty strong.

''Hey, what do you think? Maybe we should try to continue were we left off.'' She ran her fingers over my chest, not letting me go. I guess I had to be a little bit more obvious with her. I opened my mouth to tell her off, when someone else pulled me away from her.

''Hands off, he's mine!'' Emma told the girl, laying emphasis on the last word. This time I was the one with the slack-jawed expression. And before the girl could even say something, Emma turned around, put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips on mine. The kiss was possessive, aggressive, mind blowing, in short, the best kiss of my life. Catcalls erupted around us and my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up on her toes.

It felt like minutes had passed when we parted.

''Tom Jones? Really?'' Emma asked me.

''It seemed like the right choice.'' I told her and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :))**

**And I also suggest that you all listen to She's a lady by Tom Jones now! Killian would want you to!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for the new chapter, and in addition to that it is awefully short! I wrote an entire chapter and wanted to post it yesterday, but then my laptop crashed and I lost everything (I did save it, but my computer is a bitch who likes to see me suffer!). So I had to rewrite the whole thing. As always, thank you for reviewing and putting the story to your story alert and favorite lists! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**A fair warning: This chapter contains smut, and you might want to kill me in the end!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Just an outline made of skin  
And my walls are paper thin  
I want to let you color me in

Feel like I'm drowning from the sound  
Of all the silence all around  
My thoughts are gone  
I'm going down  
I'm turning inside out

~Zedd – Hourglass~

Killian slammed me into the shelf behind me, the bottles in the the various boxes rattling against each other. The edge of the shelf was painfully digging into my back, but I couldn't care less right now, not when he was sucking on my lower lip like that. After our kiss in the crowd, Killian took me by my hand and led me into the storage room in the back, closing the door behind us. I fisted my hands in his hair, eliciting a grunt out of him. He tightened the hold on my waist, causing my shirt to ride up my back. Taking advantage of that, Killian pulled the shirt over my head.

''There it is!'' he exlaimed as he saw that I was wearing the hot pink bra again. One of his hands immediatly went to my breasts, pulling down one of the cups. A deep moan escaped my throat as his lips closed around the exposed nipple. I started to yank at his own shirt, motioning him to take it off, what he promptly did.

''What if Ruby or Jefferson come in here?'' I asked him, as his shirt joined mine on the floor.

''They know better than to come in here now!'' Killian replied, his voice husky from arousal. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me towards the table in the back of the room. He sat me down on the tabletop, placing wet kisses down my neck, and along my collarbone. There was an urgency to every single touch of his hands and lips.

''Say it again!'' His words were muffled, since his mouth was still busy with the top of my breasts.

''What?'' My thoughts were a mess, right now my only focus was on his lips on my body.

''What you said outside, did you mean it?'' Now I knew what he was getting at.

''That you're mine?'' I asked him, placing emphasis on the last word. He hissed out his reply, as I yanked his belt open and his jeans down.

''I meant it.'' I told him, my hand reaching inside his boxerbriefs. ''It's just, that I don't like to share.'' My hand circled him, stroking his hard cock from base to tip.

''God, Emma! You have no idea what you're doing to me.'' Killian said, his words almost a whimper.

''Really? I think, that I know exactly what I'm doing to you.'' To show him just how right I was, I let my thumb brush over his sensitive head, his arms trembling from my touch. He let out a groal that made my toes curl in my boots, and pulled my head down by my hair. He was slowly losing control, but still wasn't hurting me. He captured my lips in a hard kiss, teeth scraping over my soft lips. I pulled him closer with my legs, and he stumbled forward. Killian hooked his fingers into my jeans and panties and yanked them over my hips. I lifted my ass off the table to help him, and suddenly he was right there. His fingers slipped through my slick folds, his thumb pressing on my clit.

''God, you're so wet for me, love.''

''Please, Killian! I need you!'' I pleaded, voice breaking at the last word. Killian placed his hands on my hips and took a step forward.

''As you wish.'' And not even a second after he said the last word, he thrust inside me. We both kept still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being with each other, feeling complete. Our eyes met, and I could see an intense emotion in Killian's deep blue ones, that ignited feelings in me that ran far deeper than mere attraction. This didn't feel like a quick fuck in a dirty storage room, this was so much more.

Killian's eybrows pulled together in confusion, he probably sensed the shift in my mood.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, moving to pull away from me, but I crossed my feet behind his hips, keeping him in place. Instead of answering, I chose to pull him in for another kiss, pouring every emotion I felt into it. He startet to move inside me, slowly building up to a steady rhythm. I held on to his shoulders, throwing my head back. Killian took the opportunity and started to suck at the skin of my throat and neck. Our grunts and moans mixed with the muffled music coming through the closed door. Killian shifted his hips, causing him to hit just the right spot.

''Fuck!'' This was already the best sex we ever had, and I wanted to say that the reason was the thrill that we could get caught, but the real reason was that we both didn't try to conceal our feelings this time. I was sick of denying what I felt for him. I told myself that it was okay to let him in, as long as I wouldn't fall in love.

''God, Emma!'' Our chests were so tightly pressed together that I could feel the vibrations as he spoke. His right hand wandered towards where we were joined, his thumb brushing over my clit.

''Let go, Emma! Come for me!'' He kept pushing into me with a rigorous pace, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. With one more flick of his thumb, I finally reached my high, falling apart in his arms. He didn't stop, only causing in prolonging my orgasm until he reached his release. Tremors went through my body. I pressed my forehead against his, eyes closed. His nose nudged mine, and Killian placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth and all over my jaw, as I stroked his back. Eventually, I clasped my hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a deep and lazy kiss. We were both exhausted, finding comfort in each others arms.

''I'm yours.'' Killian whispered as he pulled away from me. And I wish I had the guts to say, that I was his too.

A few days later, Killian and I were on our way to Mary Margaret and David. She had texted me, asking if I wanted to join them for dinner and that Killian should come too.

''So, Mary Margaret is working for one of the foster homes I'm doing the legal aid for. She and David got married a few months ago and she just found out that she's pregnant.'' I informed him, but I was sure that he hadn't heard a word of what I said, since he was busy fiddling with the car stereo.

''Just chose a station!'' I exclaimed, as I tried to follow the instructions of the GPS.

''I would, if one of them didn't play this terrible Katy Perry song all day!'' I knew the perfect solution to his problem and turned the whole thing off. Killian looked at me, eyebrows raised.

''You're in a good mood today.'' He said, sacarsm in his voice.

''Yes I am!'' I contradicted my words, by turning the wheel sharply to the left as I turned, which caused Killian to get thrown at the door.

''Woah, slow down okay! I thought you were excited about this dinner?''He reached out and took hold of my right hand, entwining our fingers. I immediatly calmed down at his touch. We did that a lot since our romp in the storage room, just holding hands in the most random situations, but it always felt like there was a purpose behind the simple gesture.

''I am, I'm just nervous.''

''What do you have to be nervous about?'' Killian asked me, confusion visible on his face.

''You wouldn't understand.'' He would probably think that I'm completely crazy. Killian threw me a look that said 'try me', so I took a deep breath and started to explain.

''Mary Margaret is probably my best friend, and that's because she understands me more than I do. She makes me question things, and puts all these ideas in my head. I just know that she will probably do the same thing again tonight, and I'm afraid of the outcome.'' My eyes were fixed on the road as he pondered over what I said.

''Hmm, you're right. I don't understand.'' He finally said, making me laugh.

''In all seriousness, Emma. Why would you be afraid?'' He started to absently drawing patterns on my palm with his fingers, causing tingles to shoot up my arm.

''Because there are things I don't want to think about.'' I told him, and pulled my hand from his. After that, the silence in the car got ubearable. I turned the stereo back on again, and of course Katy Perry was roaring out of the speakers.

''So, Killian, why did you name the bar The Jolly Roger?'' David asked him from the orher side of the dinner table. Mary Margaret and David had prepared an awesome dinner. When we arrived, David immediatly took Killian out to the backyard, where both of them were manning the grill, while Mary Margaret showed me around the house.

''Oh, my partner and I were trying to come up with a name when we saw that Peter Pan was playing on TV, the cartoon version. And then it just clicked. You know, a pirate ship was usually stashed with boxes and barrels of rum, so we thought it was fitting for a bar.'' Everyone laughed at his story, who knew that he had a soft spot for Disney movies. The rest of the dinner went just as great. David and Killian really hit it off, they were joking around with each other the whole time, and David was telling Killian about some car he wanted to restore.

''Why don't you come with me and I show it to you in the garage?'' He asked him, as we finished dessert. Killian agreed and both of them left the dining room.

''Men and their cars.'' Mary Margaret said, as she followed them with her eyes.

''Killian is more of a guitar fanatic.'' I told her without thinking. She smiled at me, with her usual knowing smile.

''I've got to say Emma, the both of you are really really good together.'' I couldn't keep the smile off my face, because she was right. Killian made me happier than I have been in a very long time.

''Did you talk about it yet?'' Mary Margaret asked me, tilting her head to the side.

''Talk about what?''

''That you love each other.'' Her words hit me like a train. I stared at her in shock.

''Mary Margaret that's not – we don't, he doesn't-'' I rambled, not making any sense.

''Oh, but he does love you Emma. I can see it in the way he looks at you. David looks at me in the same way.'' I shook my head at her, denying her words.

''Emma believe me, I know love when I see it. That is also why I know that you love him.'' I lifted my eyes at her, and I know that she could see the misery in them. Mary Margaret's smile fell the second she recognized the look in my eyes.

''Oh Emma, it will be okay.'' She rested her hand on my elbow in an attempt to comfort me. That's so typical for Mary Margaret. She doesn't even know why I feel this way about everything, but she still tries to make me feel better.

''Just tell him Emma, I promise you, you won't regret it.'' Her eyes were so open and full of hope, and I almost believed her.

''I can't. I can't love him.'' I whispered, too afraid that my voice wouldn't hold.

I could never tell him.

Killian drove us back home, he knew that something was up but didn't push me after I told him that I just felt exhausted.

''Maybe I'm coming down with something.' I said into the silence.

''Yeah, maybe.'' He replied, looking me up and down with concern.

''You should probably stay away from me.'' I suggested, hoping that he would just say yes. Pretending to be sick sounded much better, than dealing with reality.

''No chance, you won't get rid of me that easily.'' Killian smirked at me, his eyes lighting up with conviction. That was when I remembered that it was in fact easy to get rid of him. One of the three conditions was that I could end this, no questions asked, nobody would get hurt. But did I really want to do that, when even a smile from him could turn my insides into a gooey mess? What if I followed Mary Margaret's advice and told him how I really felt? They all left eventually. That thought was the reason that held me back, that kept me from letting people in. But Killian managed to take my walls down before I could stop it. He took them down brick by brick.

The biggest question of all was, if I wanted them back up.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**A/N: Can you feel the angst coming your way? *evil laughter* ;)**


End file.
